Un giro inesperado
by ZafireP
Summary: Una chica llegara a cambiar sus vidas y en especial al joven Dr. Spencer Reid
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicas(os) gracias por su apoyo... por las demas historias no las he podido actualizar ya que ff no me lo permite y estoy tratando de ver que es lo que sucede :( bueno sin mas espero que les guste el cap. besos.**

**les recuerdo que lastimosamente no soy dueña de criminal minds ni de ninguno de sus personajes( claro excepto los creados por mi loca cabeza)**

Un grupo de agentes con chalecos que decían FBI interrumpían un apartamento, que al parecer había ocurrido un homicidio.

—Muy bien chicos dispérsense —se escuchó una grave voz proveniente de un corpulento moreno que guiaba a los demás agentes en el campo.

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron por todo el apartamento chequeando cada uno de los rincones de este.

—Limpio —se escuchaba varias voces diciendo, dando a mostrar que nadie estaba en aquel apartamento excepto la víctima, claro está.

—Bien, iré por los demás. Empiecen a analizar la escena —ordenó el moreno agente.

—Muy bien, Agente Morgan —le dijo el más joven de los agentes que lo acompañaba.

El sexy, musculoso y moreno agente salió del apartamento dirigiéndose a un pequeño grupo de agentes que esperaban para poder entrar al apartamento.

—Chicos, pueden entrar —dijo el agente Morgan a sus compañeros y sobre todo amigos.

—¿No hay señales del SUDES? —preguntó su jefe, el agente Hotchner, un hombre corpulento, de duras facciones y un poco mayor que el agente Morgan.

—No Hotch, ni un rastro de él —le mencionó este.

—Bien. Reid y Morgan, encárguense de la víctima —dijo dando órdenes.— JJ y Prentiss, comuníquense con los familiares y traten de conseguir información —dijo viendo a las dos jóvenes agentes— Rossi y yo iremos a la estación —dijo finalizando y los demás agentes acatando sus órdenes.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó el agente Morgan a su joven compañero.

—Se llama Elizabeth Masen, veintitrés años, soltera —le contestó el Dr. Reid, un joven delgado, de facciones suaves, hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

—Un año menor que tú ´pretty boy´ —le dijo el agente Morgan entrando a la habitación donde yacía la víctima.

Al entrar a la habitación vieron lo sumamente grande que esta era, las paredes eran de color turquesa, con algunas pinturas en ellas, y a un costado un enorme librero con copias originales de libros clásicos. Observaron la muy linda habitación y en el centro de ella una enorme cama con fundas blancas y encima de esta se encontraba la víctima.

El joven Dr. Reid se acercó hacia ella y contemplo a la víctima, que estaba postrada en el centro de la enorme cama. La joven era de un cabello largo y lacio de un marrón fuerte y bello, su piel era tan blanca que parecía de porcelana, tersa y suave. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que estaba manchado con la sangre de la víctima. El joven agente empezó a examinar la victima empezando a contar todas las puñaladas que tenía hasta que notó un pequeño y débil pulso en la hermosa chica.

—¡Morgan! —le gritó al agente que se encontraba en la otra habitación— llama a los paramédicos —le dijo una vez que este había llegado.

—¿Que pasa Reid? —preguntó llegando junto a él. Con su teléfono en mano.

—Sigue con vida —dijo viendo la pequeña mano que tenía en la suya.

—Reid, tiene más de veinte puñaladas en todo su cuerpo y lleva al menos unas tres horas en esa condición —dijo el agente Morgan viéndolo sostener la mano con suma delicadeza de aquella extraña mujer.

—Morgan, está viva, pero si no la sacamos de aquí, entonces sí morirá —dijo exasperado el joven agente, al ver que su compañero lo veía extrañado tomo el delicado y frágil cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos saliendo rápidamente del apartamento, ignorando completamente a su compañero, hasta la camioneta donde depositó delicadamente a la joven mientras rogaba que sobreviviera.

**Reid POV.**

Conducía como un loco mientras rogaba que ella se pudiera salvar. Su rostro reflejaba una calma que se podría confundir como un ángel. Llegué en diez minutos y treinta dos segundos al hospital. Volví a tomar su liviano cuerpo en mis brazos y entré en emergencias y rápidamente unos enfermeros salieron a ayudarme colocando a Elizabeth en una camilla, llevándola directo a la sala de cirugía. Me senté en una de las muchas incómodas sillas, esperando alguna información de ella.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —escuché detrás de mí y vi a una regordeta enfermera viéndome. Fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi ropa estaba cubierta por la sangre de Elizabeth.

—Sí, gracias —le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se fue dejándome otra vez sólo hasta que sentí mi celular vibrar.

—Reid, ¿dónde estás? —escuché la voz de Hotch al otro lado de la línea.

—Hotch, estoy en el hospital Saint Claire —le contesté.

—Reid ¿qué está sucediendo?, Morgan me informo que saliste ¿corriendo con la victima? —me volvió a preguntar.

—Hotch, Elizabeth está viva —dije recalcando su nombre, no podían seguir diciéndole víctima.

—Muy bien, quédate ahí, voy en camino —dijo colgando el teléfono.

No esperé mucho para que Hotch y el resto del equipo llegara.

—¡Reid! —dijo JJ, mi mejor amiga, viéndome todo ensangrentado— hay que cambiarte esa ropa —me dijo viéndome maternalmente.

—¿Contactaron con sus familiares? —le pregunté haciendo caso omiso a su preocupación.

—No, al parecer sus padres y su única hermana están fuera del país —mencionó Prentiss.

Asentí para luego ver a un doctor que salía del área de cirugía, con un expediente en su mano.

—Familiares de la joven Elizabeth Masen —dijo en voz alta a lo cual me levanté.

—Déjeme decirle que su novia se encuentra fuera de peligro y que ahora se está recuperando —me dijo provocando que me sonrojara— la hemos trasladado a un cuarto privado si desean verla —nos dijo a lo cual asentí.— Muy bien entonces síganme —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia un corredor, hasta que se detuvo en una habitación.

El doctor abrió la habitación dejando ver a la delicada mujer conectada a muchos cables que monitoreaban su vida. Me acerqué a ella contemplando mejor sus bellas facciones, ¿quien diría que estuvo a punto de morir? Lentamente comenzó a moverse y unos bellos ojos color chocolate me vieron con mucha intensidad y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron según demostraba el monitor de su corazón. Un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable, trató de levantarse provocando que un pequeño gemido saliera de sus labios.

—Shh, tranquila —le dije viéndola— no trates de levantarte —le expliqué a lo cual ella me obedeció.

Respiró profundo para luego volver a verme— ¿que paso? —me preguntó viéndome intensamente con esos ojos chocolate.

—Soy el agente Hotchner del Unidad de análisis de conducta del FBI —se presentó Hotch y esos hipnotizantes ojos dejaron de verme contemplando a Hotch.

—Mucho gusto agente Hotch… —saludó mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de decir el nombre completo de Hotch.

—Me puedes decir Hotch —le dijo Hotch regalándole una sonrisa dando a mostrar que todo estaba bien.

—Me llamo Elizabeth Masen —dijo acomodándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada, recostada en la camilla, para luego extender su mano hacia Hotch quién con mucho gusto estrecho.

—Señorita Elizabeth —comenzó a decir Rossi a lo cual ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pueden llamarme Lizzie —le dijo con una linda sonrisa interrumpiendo a Rossi.

Este sólo asintió para proseguir— Lizzie, ¿le molestaría si le hacemos unas preguntas? —le preguntó ella solamente asintió.— —¿Recuerda que paso? —le preguntó y sus ojos dejaron salir una pequeña lagrima.

—Quiero a Hank —fue lo único que dijo para luego voltearme a ver— Ángel necesito a Hank —me suplicó viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Voltee a ver a los chicos que me miraban muy confundidos y Hotch quien me asintió.

—Trataremos de encontrarlo —le dije mientras mi mano maquinalmente borró esa lágrima que de sus ojos se había escapado.

Salimos de la habitación, dejando a Prentiss y a JJ con ella, no quería irme pero le había prometido que buscaría a Hank.

**JJ POV.**

Los chicos se fueron dejándonos a Prentiss y a mí con Lizzie, quién al parecer no le agradó la idea de que Reid se fuera.

—Hola —nos saludó Lizzie, sacándome de mis pensamientos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Lizzie, soy Jennifer Jareau, pero puedes decirme JJ —le dije contestando a su saludo.

—Y yo soy Emily Prentiss —se presentó Prentiss y ella empezó a examinarnos de pies a cabeza.

—Tienen muy buen gusto —dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias —dijimos Prentiss y yo al mismo tiempo.

Sentí mi celular vibrar y vi que era Garcia la que llamaba.

—Hola Garcia —la saludé.

—JJ, dime que Elizabeth Masen sobrevivió —me dijo impaciente Garcia.

—Ehm, sí, estoy con ella en este instante —le dije y un grito se escuchó en mi teléfono.

—¡PONME EN ALTAVOZ! —me gritó a lo cual obedecí. —¿Ya estoy en altavoz? —preguntó

—Sí Garcia, estas en altavoz —le contestó Prentiss.

—Hola Elizabeth Masen —saludó muy emocionada— déjame decirte que soy tu Fan —empezó a decir.

—¿De qué hablas Garcia? —le pregunté confundida por su comentario.

—Pues, que Elizabeth Masen es mi diseñadora favorita, ya saben, su marca de ropa es EMC —contestó muy emocionada.

Voltee a ver mis pantalones favoritos y eran EMC y Prentiss usaba sus botas negras a las rodillas de EMC, las dos nos quedamos muy asombradas viéndonos para luego ver a Lizzie que estaba muy sonrojada.

—Hola, Garcia ¿cierto? —preguntó Lizzie llamando nuestra atención.

¡Oh por Dios! Elizabeth Masen me está hablando —dijo Garcia casi gritando.

Escuché la risita de Lizzie y le sonreí apenada

—Me caes bien Garcia —le dijo sonriendo.

—¡Lizzie! —escuchamos un grito y vimos a un hombre en el marco de la puerta que se veía muy preocupado para luego correr hacia ella, siendo detenido por Prentiss.

—Prentiss, suéltalo —le dijo Morgan en el marco de la puerta— él es Hank —dijo señalando al pobre hombre.

—Hank —dijo Lizzie quién ahora estaba de pie con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El hombre se deshizo del agarre de Prentiss y abrazó a Lizzie con mucha delicadeza. Aproveché la oportunidad para ver mejor al hombre, al parecer tendría unos cuarenta años y algunas canas en su cabello, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, casi negros, y su piel tostada daba a mostrar que trabajaba mucho bajo el sol.

—Mi pequeña niña, pero mira cómo estás —le dijo viendo a una muy mal herida Lizzie.

Lizzie se encogió de hombros sonriéndole al señor que la veía muy amorosamente.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mientras buscaba su cartera.

**Morgan POV**

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Lizzie a Hank quién sólo asintió para luego disculparse y decir que iba a firmar algunos papeles.

JJ me vio muy preocupada y sorprendida, en realidad yo también lo estaba, ella no tenia de tres horas de haberse salvado de morir de sangrentada y dos horas de haber salido de la cirugía y ya estaba dispuesta para salir del hospital.

—Lo siento Elizabeth, pero aún no puede regresar a su casa —al decir su nombre vi una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

—Y ¿porque no? —me preguntó.— ¡Oh! y me llamo Lizzie —dijo diciendo esto último con fuerza.

—Acaba de salir de cirugía y por poco muere —le expliqué ella únicamente rodo los ojos— y no creo que la dejen salir del hospital.

Ella me vio extrañada para luego seguir su camino hacia la entrada, el cual le cerré el paso.

—¿Pero que hace agente…? —preguntó viéndome muy molesta.

—Morgan, Dereck Morgan —le respondí sin dejarle el camino libre.

—Agente Morgan, ¿me podría dejar pasar? —me preguntó haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—No, lo siento —le contesté provocando que se enfureciera.

—Por favor Ángel, sálvame —dijo y vi sobre mis hombros a Reid que estaba junto a Hotch.

—Niña Lizzie, ya los papeles están en orden, podemos irnos —le dijo Hank cerca de la habitación

—Muy bien Hank ¿le podrías decir a Delko si puede venir? —le dijo el hombre asintió para luego desaparecer.

—Lizzie, ¿podrías sentarte? —escuché que Reid se lo pedía y rápidamente acató la orden sentándose en el borde de la camilla.

Lizzie se vio en un enorme espejo que en la habitación había, viendo todo su cuerpo y poco a poco comenzó a quitarse las vendas que estaban alrededor de su torso.

¡Oh, Por Dios! —escuché la voz de Garcia que se encontraba en un video chat con JJ.

—¡Lizzie! —gritó Prentiss que la observaba muy asustada.

**sugerencias, criticas o comentarios haganmelos saber.**

**Reviews Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola chicas(os) gracias por su apoyo... por las demas historias no las he podido actualizar ya que ff no me lo permite y estoy tratando de ver que es lo que sucede :( bueno sin mas espero que les guste el cap. besos.**

**les recuerdo que lastimosamente no soy dueña de criminal minds ni de ninguno de sus personajes( claro excepto los creados por mi loca cabeza)**

**Capítulo 2**

**Lizzie POV **

—Lizzie —escuché un grito que provenía de la pelinegra agente Prentiss.

¿Qué? —pregunté, realmente no entendía por qué grito.

—No puedes quitarte esas vendas —me dijo el agente Morgan con suma preocupación en su rostro.

—Lizzie —escuché una voz llamarme, deje de ver al agente Morgan encontrándome con dos bellas esmeraldas que pertenecían al angelito viéndome. —Por favor, no te quites las vendas —me pidió.

—Pero son muy incomodas —le dije viendo sus ojos.

—Por favor, es por tu bien —me suplicó viendo directo a mis ojos.

—Con una condición —le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, a lo cual el asintió ¿cuál es tu nombre angelito? —le pregunté y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

—Dr. Spencer Reid,… quiero decir, Spencer.. Reid,… no debes decirme doctor —me dijo tartamudeando.

—Mucho gusto Dr. Spencer Reid…. —Reid ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre?… —Diana Reid —dije sin pensar y él me quedo viendo extrañado.

—¿Conoces a mi madre? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno, la última vez que la vi tenía tres años —le dije recordando aquella bella rubia que me contaba cuentos y leía poemas.— Ella me leía poemas, y me contaba cuentos, era una gran amiga de mi madre —le dije y una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

¿Lizzie? —escuché una inconfundible voz llamándome.

Desvié la mirada para ver a mi mejor amigo Edward Delko, con su traje implacablemente blanco y una gabacha con su nombre bordado en él. Me quede contemplando a mi amigo, quien era muy blanco, de cabello cobrizo y de ojos color miel y muy inteligente.

—¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó acercándose a mi.— Reporte de los daños —me dijo sonando como un coronel.

Comencé a examinar mi cuerpo antes de contestar.

—Mmm, pues, al parecer unas veinte puñaladas en todo mi pecho, estomago, una leve contusión y una costilla rota, Teniente Eddie —dije tocando mi costado y con la otra haciendo un saludo militar y el siguiéndome el juego copió mi saludo.

—Y ¿por qué tienes la mitad de tus vendas en el suelo? —me preguntó muy serio.

—Sabes que detesto las vendas, son muy incomodas —le dije agachándome para recogerlas, pero en el instante que lo hice el agente Morgan las había recogido y Hotch me trataba de ayudar a levantarme con mucho cuidado.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Hotch con una genuina preocupación

—No se preocupen que a ella no le duele —le contestó Delko.

—Veinte puñaladas, una contusión y una costilla rota ¿y dice que no le duele? —le preguntó Rossi.

¿David Rossi? —le preguntó mi amigo.— Soy un gran fan suyo —le dijo muy sonriente.

—Jajaja, ve por tus libros Eddie —le dije al ver lo emocionado que estaba— agentes él es el Dr. Edward Delko, él les dirá que me encuentro bien y que puedo irme de aquí —dije cruzando mis manos por mi pecho.

—Mucho gusto Dr. Delko, soy Jennifer Jareau, y ellos son Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi y el Dr. Spencer Reid —dijo señalándolos en orden.

—¿Doctor? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó asombrado Delko a Reid.

—Veinticuatro años —le contestó.

Así que el angelito era un año mayor que mí.

—Veinticuatro años ¿y eres doctor? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 187, puedo leer 20000 palabras por minuto, y poseo memoria eidética —le explicó este.

—¡Vaya! Jamás pensé en conocer otro cerebrito como tú —me dijo sonriéndome y dándome un codazo.

Vi como todos me quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos ante su tacto tan brusco conmigo.

—Apresúrate que ya me quiero ir —le dije rodando mis ojos ante su burlona sonrisa.

—Esta bien, no te desesperes Lizzie —me dijo viéndome para luego voltear a ver a todos— Agentes, la señorita aquí presente —dijo señalándome— se encuentra perfectamente, y puede irse cuando ella lo decida. ¿Contenta? —me preguntó.

—No entiendo, estuvo al borde de la muerte ¿y ya puede irse? —dijo JJ— no tiene ni media hora de haber salido de cirugía.

Deje salir un gran suspiro antes de hablar.

—Lo que quiere decir mi inepto compañero aquí presente —dije señalándolo a lo cual este se lanzó a reír a carcajadas— cállate Delko —dije pegándole un codazo.— Estoy muy bien, no tengo ningún dolor —les dije para verlos muy confundidos— tengo una enfermedad llamada Insensibilidad congénita al dolor con anhidrosis o CIPA, mejor dicho, soy inmune al dolor —les expliqué.

Todos me quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos ante mi revelación.

—¿Nada de dolor? —me preguntó JJ.

—No, nada de dolor, ni frio, ni mucho menos calor —le expliqué con una sonrisa.

—Sí, esta niña es muy especial, ya que es la quinta persona en el mundo con esta enfermedad, además que tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 186, puede leer muy rápido, memoria fotográfica y tiene dos especialidades con sus doctorados en el ámbito de la salu… Auch. —se quejó agarrándose el estómago.— ¿Por qué fue eso? —me preguntó muy molesto.

—Nadie te dijo que le dijeras a ellos mi vida —le recriminé fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Así que también eres una genio —dijo David Rossi— vaya, quien lo diría, dos genios en una misma habitación —dijo sonriendo.

—Bien, si eso es todo, con su permiso —dije intentando salir de la habitación.

—Lizzie- me llamo el agente Hotch —lo siento pero debe de responder unas preguntas, además que se le asignara custodia —me dijo seriamente.

—Según tengo entendido, puedo salir de aquí cuando yo quiera y segundo, es mi derecho si quiero o no responder a sus preguntas y tercero no quiero custodia —dije muy molesta.

—Lizzie compórtate —me regaño Delko.— Lo hacen por tu seguridad —me dijo seriamente.

—Yo sé cuidarme sola, y no me regañes o te despido —le dije muy seriamente.

—No te atreverías —me amenazó.

—Delko, ¿crees que por ser mi mejor amigo no te puedo despedir? —le pregunté.— Te recuerdo que también soy tu jefa.

—Y yo te recuerdo que soy el director del hospital y gran amigo de tus padres. —me amenazó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y yo te recuerdo que soy la dueña del hospital —le dije sonriéndole.

—¿Eres la dueña del hospital? —preguntó una chica que vestía multicolor la cual su voz sonó como Garcia en el teléfono de JJ.

—Sí, Garcia —le respondí con mi más sincera sonrisa.— y volviendo a sus preguntas, las responderé con mucho gusto en mi casa —dije sacando de mi cartera, la cual gracias a Dios había traído, una tarjeta con mi dirección en ella.

Vi cómo se quedaban viendo entre ellos.

—Lizzie, lamento decirle que su casa es ahora una escena del crimen y esta clausurada. —me informó Rossi.

**sugerencias, criticas o comentarios haganmelos saber.**

**Reviews Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicas(os) gracias por su apoyo... por las demas historias no las he podido actualizar ya que ff no me lo permite y estoy tratando de ver que es lo que sucede :( bueno sin mas espero que les guste el cap. besos.**

**les recuerdo que lastimosamente no soy dueña de criminal minds ni de ninguno de sus personajes( claro excepto los creados por mi loca cabeza)**

**Capítulo 3**

-No entiendo ¿cómo que mi casa esta clausurada?- le pregunté al agente Rossi

-Te encontramos en tu casa, antes de traerte al hospital- me dijo.

Los recuerdos que tenía sobre lo acontecido últimamente golpearon mi mente con una cadena de imágenes que me marearon un poco, tambaleando y siendo sujetada por la cintura del guapo Dr. Reid, quien me acomodo gentilmente sobre la camilla.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó sujetando con delicadeza mis manos.

-Sí, es sólo que los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió me marearon un poco —le confesé mientras veía mis pequeñas manos envueltas en las suyas.— a veces creo que tener una memoria eidética es una bendición y una maldición —dije en un susurro.

Lo vi sonreír ante mi comentario— Yo también opino lo mismo —me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Le sonreí hipnotizada por sus ojos, realmente es increíble poder conocer a alguien que pueda comprenderte, que sabe lo que sientes y el como ves el mundo.

—Me alegra que me comprendas —le comenté sintiendo mis mejillas arder aún no sé porque me siento muy bien con él, protegida y comprendida.

—A mí también —confesó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.— ¿Quieres contestarme algunas preguntas sobre lo de hoy? —me preguntó viéndose más profesional.

—Sí, pero no aquí —dije viendo a su jefe— en cualquier lugar menos aquí —dije levantándome decidida.

—Muy bien, Morgan y Reid escolten a EL… —dijo deteniéndose ante mi mirada— Lizzie —dijo buscando mi aprobación, lo cual contesté con una sonrisa— al cuartel. JJ, prepara una rueda de prensa. Los demás debemos de terminar con el perfil del SUDES —dijo dando órdenes.

Entre al daño de mi habitación para cambiarme con la ropa que Hank me había conseguido, la cual consistía en una camisa polo y un jean azul oscuro, con mis converse negros favoritos. Me acomode el cabello en una cola alta para luego salir del ahí.

—¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó el agente Morgan extendiéndome su mano a lo cual con gusto acepte.

—Claro agente Morgan —le contesté.

—Por favor, sólo Morgan —me dijo mientras salíamos de mi habitación.

—Por supuesto, Morgan —dije sonriéndole.

Busqué con mi mirada a Reid que ya estaba en la entrada del hospital en una camioneta negra muy lujosa, quién al verme me ayudó a subir mientras Morgan encendía el auto. Una vez en la camioneta el agente Morgan la puso en marcha y en menos de diez minutos, —ok . En nueve minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos, si cuento los minutos y segundos— estábamos en la entrada de un moderno establecimiento con las iniciales en grande del FBI. Morgan detuvo la camioneta y, tal como todo un caballero, Reid me ayudo a bajar de la de ella.

—Te pediremos una tarjeta de visita —me explicó Reid mientras Morgan hablaba con el portero quien me dirigía, de vez en cuando, una mirada de admiración.

—Listo —dijo Morgan colocándome un carnet con mucho cuidado en la camisa.— Vamos adentro, baby girl —me dijo abriendo la puerta del enorme establecimiento.

Nos dirigimos hacia el elevador al piso seis. Lo primer que vi al salir del elevador fueron unos cuantos cubículos con unos escritorios grises y muchos documentos en ellos, muy bien ordenados. Mi vista cayó en uno en específico, prácticamente tenía el triple de documentos que los demás y algunos libros en él.

—¿De quién es ese escritorio? — pregunté.

—Es el mío —me respondió Reid viéndome de reojo.

—¿Por qué tiene el triple de documentos que los demás? —le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

—Porque aquí, mis amigos, siempre me pasan de los suyos —me respondió muy tranquilo.

—Ya entendí —dije al comprender el porqué de esa injusticia.— Definitivamente es más una maldición —dije sonriendo a lo cual el me volteo a ver con una sincera sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Lizzie! —escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

Busqué a la persona que decía mi nombre y me encontré con mi ex asistente. Un joven regordete, de cabello negro y de ojos saltones y azules.

¿Max? —le pregunté— ¿qué haces aquí? —dije confundida.

—No, ¿tú que haces aquí… y con él? —preguntó señalando a Reid con una arma. Rápidamente vi como Morgan sacaba la suya apuntando a Max— Tú deberías estar muerta —me gritó furioso.

—Baje el arma —le gritó Morgan.

Max volteo a verme haciendo caso omiso a Morgan— ¿Porque? —me gritó.

—Max, baja el arma —le dije al ver que seguía apuntando al pecho de Reid.

¿Por qué nunca pudiste amarme? —me reprochó— Todo lo que hice por ti, ¿y así me lo agradeces… estando con él? —me gritó—¡Eres mía! —me gritó quitando el seguro de su arma.

**Reid POV.**

Todo aconteció tan rápido. El ver como aquel extraño y psicópata hombre me apuntaba con su arma en el pecho, gritándole a Lizzie. El sonido del seguro al quitarse llamo mi atención, y escuché el sonido ensordecedor al disparar. Cerré mis ojos esperando el ardor al sentir las balas en mi pecho, pero sólo el sonido de varios disparos pude distinguir. Abrí mis ojos lentamente viendo a aquel hombre en el suelo con un disparo en la cabeza gracias a Hotch. Sentí unos ojos enfocados en mí, observe a Lizzie viéndome con mucha dulzura y preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó a lo cual asentí.— Me… alegro —dijo entrecortadamente.

La observe fijamente y vi sangre fluyendo de su estómago manchando de un color carmesí su camisa. Rápidamente me acerque a ella muy preocupado al verla en ese estado. Vi que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear cayendo de rodillas en el frio piso. Me coloqué en mis rodillas para estar a su altura, viendo como tranquilamente acomodaba su cabeza en mis piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —me volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunté molesto.

—No podría dejar que te hirieran por mí —me contestó— además, no siento nada, ¿recuerdas? —me preguntó a lo cual asentí mientras tomaba su fría mano en la mía.

—Te pondrás bien —le dije acariciando su cabello.

—Estoy cansada, quiero dormir —me dijo cerrando sus ojos.

—No te duermas preciosa —le dijo Morgan mientras hacía opresión en su pecho y estómago.

—Pero tengo sueño —protestó como una niña pequeña.

—Por favor, no cierres tus ojos —le supliqué sintiendo mi pecho oprimirse al verla tan frágil y pálida por la pérdida extrema de sangre.— No te duermas Lizzie —dije acariciando su cabello mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

—No llores Reid, estaré bien —me dijo con una sonrisa y su fría mano se posó sobre mi mejilla borrando aquella traicionera lágrima.

—Muy bien preciosa, no te duermas. Hotch ya llamo a los paramédicos, vienen en camino —le dijo Morgan muy preocupado.

—Quisiera sentir dolor —comentó con sus ojos cerrados— así sabría si voy a morir—comentó.

—No morirás —le dije muy seguro aunque una pequeña parte de mi lo dudaba, en un solo día estaba a punto de morir.— No debes morir —le dije seriamente

—No moriré —me aseguró viéndome— pero con una condición —me dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos y viéndome directamente.

—Lo que sea —dije sin pensar, realmente no quería que muriera, y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella me pia.

—¿Saldrías conmigo a cenar el viernes a las ocho? —me preguntó dejando atónitos a todos los presente, incluyéndome.

—Claro —le respondí sonriendo ante sus ocurrencias.

—¿Es una cita? —preguntó muy esperanzada.

—Es una cita —le confirmé y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

Escuchamos unos pasos corriendo hacia nosotros y pude distinguir a los paramédicos junto con el Dr. Delko que salió corriendo hacia su amiga.

—Reporte de los daños Lizzie —dijo seriamente.

—Seis balas incrustadas en mi pecho y abdomen, no hay ningún órgano comprometido, estoy bien, es sólo la perdida excesiva de sangre la que me tiene muy mareada. —le dijo tranquilamente mientras intentaba levantarse.

—¿Nunca aprendes verdad? —le dijo con una sonrisa.— no te levantes —le ordenó a lo que ella hizo un mohín.

—Está bien —dijo resignada— nos vemos Reid —me dijo mientras los paramédicos se la llevaron dejando un charco de sangre por todo el piso.

**sugerencias, criticas o comentarios haganmelos saber.**

**Reviews Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chicas(os) gracias por su apoyo... por las demas historias no las he podido actualizar ya que ff no me lo permite y estoy tratando de ver que es lo que sucede :( bueno sin mas espero que les guste el cap. besos.**

**les recuerdo que lastimosamente no soy dueña de criminal minds ni de ninguno de sus personajes( claro excepto los creados por mi loca cabeza) dejenme decirle ques estos caps han sido beteados por mi bella amiga ElizaC.**

**ElizaC este cap esta dedicado a ti gracias por su inmensa ayuda la reamodoro**

**Capítulo 4**

**Garcia POV**

Estaba muy contenta al saber que Elizabeth Masen había sobrevivido a la operación y que estaba perfectamente bien, aunque lo que más me alegro es que ella venia para Quántico. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocerla, ya que la vez que quise asistir a una conferencia de prensa a la que ella asistió no pude ni siquiera ver ni la punta de su cabello. Empecé arreglar mi pequeña oficina por si acaso a ella le gustara conocerla, además que tendría que chequear que la sala de reunión estuviera limpia para cuando ella llegara.

Miré mi reloj, ya habían pasado ocho minutos desde que partieron, eso significa que solo falta poco para que llegaran ¡Que emoción! Estaba saliendo de la sala para reencontrarme con mis bebes y dirigí mi vista hacia abajo donde se encontraban los escritorios. Vi como Elizabeth Masen se posicionaba como escudo protegiendo a Reid y recibiendo una descarga de disparos que me ensordecieron por unos segundos, pero más que eso, quede en shock al ver todo lo que había ocurrido y el cómo Hotch detrás de aquel hombre le disparaba en la cabeza. Centre mi atención en Lizzie logrando ver cómo caía de rodillas en el suelo seguida de Reid, quien comenzó a hacerle preguntas y a mi sexy Morgan haciendo opresión en su pecho. Todo en la oficina era un caos vi como Hotch llamaba a los paramédicos, mientras JJ trataba de calmar algunos periodistas que intentaban entrar.

—Garcia ¿estás bien? —escuché la voz de Prentiss a mi lado.

Asentí como única respuesta sin dejar de contemplar todo a mí alrededor. Distinguí el sonido de la ambulancia y los pasos apresurados por todo el corredor. Al abrirse las puertas vi al guapísimo doctor correr hacia Elizabeth Masen tomando sus signos vitales mientras hablaba o más bien regañaba. Los paramédicos se acercaron y colocaron con mucha delicadeza el cuerpo de Elizabeth Masen, dejando un charco carmesí en todo el suelo y en la ropa y manos de Reid y Morgan quienes contemplaban por donde había salido Elizabeth.

—Garcia, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó mi mejor amigo de todos los tiempos.

No lo soporte más y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

—Sí, Morgan —le contesté aun abrazada a él.

Me separe de él para luego correr hacia Reid y darle un gran abrazo mientras una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla— ¿estás bien? —le pregunté alejándome de él y comenzado a examinarlo.

—Estoy bien Garcia —me contestó con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos demostraban mucha preocupación.

—Creo que eso da por terminado el caso —comentó Rossi llamando nuestra atención— Max Cowell, ex asistente de Elizabeth Masen, quien había perdido un contrato de suma importancia para su hospital gracias a una demanda que la primera víctima; Samantha Lein realizó, la segunda y tercera víctima; Caroline Curse y Alexa Stein, fueron ex modelos que alegaban haber sido maltratadas por Elizabeth Masen siendo hallada inocente aunque muchas personas quedaron dudando de ella. —dijo Rossi leyendo unos archivos que mi ex novio le había llevado.

—Eso significa que el factor común entre las victimas era Elizabeth Masen, y Max Cowell trataba, de alguna manera bizarra, ayudarla ¿pero por qué quiso matarla? —preguntó Prentiss y en realidad yo también me preguntaba lo mismo ¿cómo puede alguien amar a alguien y tratar de asesinarla?

—Bueno, eso debemos preguntárselo a ella —le contestó Rossi.

—Bien, yo iré —les dije una vez que habían dejado de hablar.

—Bien, te acompañaran Morgan y Pren… —dijo Hotch siendo interrumpido por Reid.

—Yo quiero ir —dijo muy decidido Reid.

—Reid no creo que sea buena idea —le comentó Hotch viendo la ensangrentada camisa de Reid.

—Hotch, necesito ir —le suplicó Reid con desespero.

Hotch intercambio miradas con Rossi para luego asentir— Está bien, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber —dijo antes de enfocarse en los paramédicos que levantaban el cuerpo sin vida de Max.

Salimos del edificio directo hacia el hospital que quedaba sumamente cerca, en menos de ocho minutos gracias a la forma de conducir de mi chico llegamos. Rápidamente Reid se acercó hacia la recepcionista.

—Disculpe ¿hay alguna información sobre Elizabeth Masen? —le preguntó Reid a la anciana recepcionista.

—Un momento por favor —dijo la recepcionista tecleando lentamente en su obsoleta computadora "jum ya se lo primero que haré al volver a mi casa, le comprare una moderna computadora a este hospital"— muy bien, aquí esta —dijo por fin— bien, en estos momentos debe estar yendo camino a la morgue, lo lamento mucho —dijo alzando la vista y viendo a Reid.

Vi como Reid empalidecía y se sentaba en la primera silla que encontró, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, y sus hombros temblando daban a mostrar que estaba llorando. Sentí unos fuertes brazos abrazarme y fue entonces que comprendí que estaba llorando. Deshice mi abrazo con Morgan para poder llamar a Hotch y notificarle lo acontecido. Saque mi celular de mi cartera y marque el número de mi jefe.

—Hotchner —dijo contestando el celular inmediatamente.

—Hotch —dije con mi voz entrecortada.

—¿Garcia que sucede? —me preguntó con su voz consternada.

—No… lo logro —dije comenzando a sollozar.

—Muy bien, no se muevan de ahí, vamos en camino —me dijo para luego colgar el teléfono.

**Reid POV**

Necesitaba desesperadamente saber cómo estaba Lizzie, así que le rogué a Hotch que me dejara ir al hospital. Cuando al fin accedió, Morgan, Garcia y yo salimos del edificio rápidamente directo hacia el hospital el cual quedaba cerca.

Al llegar me dirigí impaciente hacia la recepcionista para que me diese información acerca de Liziie.—Disculpe, ¿hay alguna información sobre Elizabeth Masen? —le pregunté a la recepcionista.

—Un momento por favor —dijo ella tecleando lentamente en su computadora— Muy bien, aquí esta —dijo al fin— bien, en estos momentos debe estar yendo camino a la morgue —¿Qué?— lo lamento mucho —dijo alzando la vista hacia mí.

Al escuchar esa información sentí una opresión en mi pecho tan grande que casi no me dejaba respirar me sentí mareado y busque, como pude, sentarme en la primera silla que encontré. Oculté mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar. Un dolor inmenso se atoro en mi pecho. Dolía. Casi no conocía a Lizzie pero me dolía en lo más profundo el saber que ya no iba a ver más esos ojos achocolatados tan llenos de vida. Escuché una voz a lo lejos pero no preste atención. El dolor que sentía me hizo sentirme en una habitación oscura y desolada, me hizo sentir perdido y solo. Lejos de la realidad.

¡Teníamos una cita! Ella me dijo que no moriría y…. teníamos una cita. Ella no cumplió. Se fue dejando un profundo vacío dentro de mí.

—Reid —sentí que alguien toco mi hombro pero no levante mi vista.

¿Siempre será así? ¿Jamás podre ser totalmente feliz algún día? ¿Estaré solo siempre? ¿Todo el mundo tiene que alejarse de mí y dejarme sumido en el dolor? ¿Nadie se da cuenta que yo no puedo soportarlo?

—Reid —volvieron a decir y sentí que alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Me aferré a ella, JJ, la reconocí al sentir su olor y ternura. Me aferré a ella como si de ello dependiese mi vida.

—¿Por qué? —solloce contra su hombro.— Me dijo que no moriría JJ, y teníamos una cita.

JJ no dijo nada simplemente me apretó más a ella y acaricio mi cabello en un vano intento de tranquilizarme.

**sugerencias, criticas o comentarios haganmelos saber.**

**Reviews Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola chicas(os) gracias por su apoyo...espero que les guste el cap. besos. y asi no me quieran matar.**

**les recuerdo que lastimosamente no soy dueña de criminal minds ni de ninguno de sus personajes( claro excepto los creados por mi loca cabeza) dejenme decirle ques estos caps han sido beteados por mi bella amiga ElizaC.**

**Capitulo 5**

**POV REID**

—¿Qué sucede? —–escuché una voz masculina y al reconocerla me levanté de la silla rápidamente alejándome de JJ, necesitaba que me aseguraran que ella había…. no podía siquiera pensarlo.

¿Quién más que su amigo, el Dr. Delko, para decirme que ella….?

—¿Dónde está? Necesito verla —pedí impaciente quitando desesperadamente las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

—Cálmate chico ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó bastante calmado y un poco extrañado por mi comportamiento.

—Nos han dicho que…. Murió —dijo Garcia con voz cortada en la última frase.

—Entiendo —dijo ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado en estos momentos? ¿Acaso no le importaba?— Bien. Efectivamente ella murió —mi respiración se cortó y sentí que mi corazón dejo de seguir su marcha— Pero eso fue por solo cinco minutos. Debo admitir que me asusté mucho, pero ahora ella esta…. podríamos decir que… bien —explicó tratando de encontrar las palabras, ahora sentí aflojar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Podríamos decir que bien? —preguntó Hotch sin entender lo que Delko decía.

—Bueno… —comenzó y en su mirada vi un deje de tristeza ¿pero qué pasaba?— Tendrá que permanecer algunos días internada para tenerla en observación debido a la pérdida excesiva de sangre que tuvo, eso será sólo mientras su cuerpo se recupera.

—Pero… se recuperará ¿cierto? —pregunté ahora un poco, pero sólo un poco, más relajado.

—Habrá que esperar —contestó simplemente— ella es fuerte, se que estará bien. Siempre lo está —dijo esperanzado y melancólico.

—Puedo… ¿puedo verla? —pregunté algo inseguro.

—Aún esta en cuidados intensivos. Cuando la trasladen a una habitación se los hare saber ¿de acuerdo? —me pregunto y asentí con pesar.

Quería verla. Asegurarme que su corazón seguía latiendo.

—Se pondrá bien —me voltee a ver a JJ quien toco mi hombro en un acto de reconfortarme.

No dije nada. Fui a sentarme nuevamente en la silla para esperar a que el Dr. Delko me dijese que podía pasar a verla. Mi corazón al parecer volvió a la vida. El saber que ella no había muerto me hacia sentir realmente muy feliz e inquieto, inquieto por el enorme deseo que tenia de verla. Aunque no me agradaba el saber que esta viva pero no del todo. Peor hubiese sido si ella… será mejor que aleje los malos pensamientos.

—Reid —levanté mi vista hacia Morgan.

Nadie se había movido del hospital. Todos estábamos ansiosos de saber que ella estaría bien. En especial yo.

—Ve a tu casa Reid.

—No —dije inmediatamente, no quería moverme hasta no verla y cerciorarme por mi mismo que ella seguía con vida.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí esperando por cualquier cosa. Tienes que ir a cambiarte de ropa —dijo señalando mi ropa.

Baje mi vista viendo mi ropa que estaba cubierta con la sangre de Elizabeth.

—Vamos Reid, yo te llevo a tu departamento y luego te traeré de regreso —me sugirió Rossi. Asentí comprendiendo que ellos estaban preocupados por mí y que realmente debía cambiarme.

—Te avisare si algo sucede —me dijo JJ cuando pase por su lado.

—Gracias —le dije, ahora un poco más calmado.

Rossi y yo entramos al elevador bajando hasta el estacionamiento. Una vez fuera del hospital el frio viento que soplaba me calmo inmediatamente. Seguí a Rossi hasta donde el lujoso convertible estaba parqueado, me senté cuidadosamente en él y Rossi condujo hacia el edificio donde vivía.

Al llegar salí rápidamente del auto, prácticamente corriendo, hacia mi departamento querría llegar lo más rápido posible. Una vez abierta mi puerta me dirigí hacia mi habitación, saqué un poco de ropa de mi closet y me fui directo al baño para quitarme toda la sangre que tenia de Lizzie. Abrí la regadera y me metí en ella sintiendo el agua correr por todo mi cuerpo y despejando todo rastro de sangre. Una vez cerciorado de no tener ni un poco de sangre, comencé a vestirme. Me coloqué la camiseta azul oscuro que había sacado y un jean oscuro, me puse mis converse negros y salí del baño encontrándome con Rossi que al parecer acababa de terminar de hablar por teléfono.

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunté intrigado.

—Cálmate Reid, sólo han pasado quince minutos —me dijo mostrándome el reloj— y respondiendo a tu pregunta, a Lizzie la trasladaran en tres minutos a una habitación, al parecer está reaccionando bien al tratamiento —me explicó— ¿porque tanto interés en ella? —preguntó sentándose en uno de los sofás invitándome a imitarlo.

Me senté en el sofá frente a él analizando mi respuesta.

—Realmente no lo sé —le confesé bajando la vista— Es solo que siento que ella es muy importante para mí —dije ocultando mi rostro en mis manos y recordando su hermosa sonrisa.

—Ya… veo —dijo viéndome y examinando mi rostro— ¿nos vamos? —me preguntó incorporándose antes de que le preguntara a que se refería.

—Sí —le contesté tomando mi billetera y mi teléfono.

Llegamos muy rápido al hospital y sin esperar más, subí rápidamente hacia el piso donde se encontraban los demás.

—Dr. Reid, que bien que llega, acabamos de colocar a Lizzie en una habitación y muy pronto despertara ¿desean verla? —preguntó el Dr. Delko una vez estuve cerca.

—Sí, por favor —le contestó Garcia al ver que no procesaba palabra alguna, lo cual era algo novedoso.

—Bien. Síganme por favor —dijo guiándonos por un corredor hasta llegar al fondo de este donde únicamente había una sola puerta.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, entrando en aquella fría habitación de paredes blancas. Entre siguiendo al Dr. Delko y lo primero que capto mi atención fue el cuerpo inmóvil de Elizabeth, su piel tan blanca como los pétalos de un jazmín, el contraste de su cabello café desordenado por toda la almohada con algunos mechones cayendo rebeldemente por su rostro, esos ojos llenos de vida, cerrados con suma delicadeza y esos hermosos labios rojos. Rápidamente me transporte a muchos de los escritos de los griegos al detallar a alguna diosa. Porque eso parecía Elizabeth, una diosa postrada en aquella cama reflejando en su rostro una tranquilidad y una belleza tan pura que debía ser una fantasía.

Me acerqué hacia ella, quitando con mi mano aquellos rebeldes mechones de su suave rostro. La vi sonreír ante mi contacto.

—Reid —susurró aún con sus ojos cerrados.

Mi corazón se aceleró a más no poder al oírla susurrar mi nombre.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? escuché a Hotch preguntarle al Dr. Delko y fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que todos estaban en la habitación.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante la mirada de todos puesta en mí.

—Está estable y está respondiendo aceptablemente el tratamiento, aunque la tenemos sedada ya que conociéndola como la conozco —dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Lizzie— se levantaría tomando sus cosas, alegando no sentir nada, luego pelearíamos, me despediría, luego me recontrataría y por último me daría algún golpe antes de salir del edificio —dijo sonriendo— para luego aparecer a las dos horas pidiéndome que le vuelva a suturar las heridas —comentó de lo más tranquilo.

—¿Qué tan a menudo sucede? —le preguntó Garcia.

—Bueno, muy a menudo —le respondió frunciendo el ceño— Viene aquí muy seguido por su enfermedad. A veces se olvida de donde está y puede llegar a lastimarse muy gravemente. Aún recuerdo cuando se cayó de las escaleras, se quebró una costilla y se fracturó el cráneo. Ella sencillamente se levantó y se dirigió al aeropuerto donde un oficial la detuvo y la trajo hasta aquí.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó Morgan incrédulo.

—Sí, hasta ahora, se ha salvado de morir quemada cuando su fábrica se incendió y, al no sentir el calor aumentar, siguió trabajando hasta que sintió el olor y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta. O cuando colocó su mano en aceite hirviendo mientras terminaba de revisar los pocos errores que su novela tenia. Fue Hank, su guardaespaldas, que se dio cuenta y la trajo hasta aquí, donde inútilmente la quise tener internada y ella me golpeo —dijo tocando el puente de su nariz, una leve señal donde había sido el golpe.

—¿Tan fuerte golpea? —le preguntó Prentiss.

—Sí, el último golpe que me dio me dislocó la rodilla y no pude caminar por una semana.

—¡Vaya! debió estar muy enojada —comentó JJ muy sorprendida.

—Sí, pero fue por otras razones —comentó más para sí mismo.

—¿Qué otra razones? —fue mi turno de preguntar.

Lo vi dudar si responder o no ante mi pregunta.

—Dr. Delko, debemos saber, lo más posible, de Elizabeth Masen para relacionarla con Max Cowell —le dijo Hotch seriamente, Delko asintió viendo a Lizzie.

—Bien. Fue hace un año cuando ella se cortó las venas y yo la rescaté, estaba tan furiosa conmigo que me golpeo y luego me despidió por un mes —dijo bajando la cabeza.

Voltee a ver a Lizzie durmiendo plácidamente, no podía creer que había intentado quitarse la vida

—¿Sabe el motivo por el cual ella se cortó las venas? —le preguntó, ahora, Rossi anotando en su libreta.

—Ella, aunque es joven y exitosa ha sufrido mucho —dijo con mucha tristeza— Lizzie se quiso quitar la vida cuando mataron a su novio, el día de su boda. En el altar, justo en el momento en que acababan de decir los votos de matrimonio, su desquiciada ex-novia lo mató. Lizzie realmente sufrió mucho y desde entonces se ha entregado cien por ciento a su trabajo y se fue a vivir al pequeño departamento donde ustedes la encontraron —nos comentó.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Tanto dolor había sufrido? Justo entonces recordé el día en que también perdí a Meave. Pensé en muchas formas de quitarme la vida, no llevando a cabo ninguna de ellas gracias al apoyo de mis amigos. Ahora la entendía mejor, porque aunque tuviese esos ojos tan brillantes, se podía ver, en ocasiones, un deje de tristeza en ellos. Me la imaginé cubierta de sangre proviniendo de sus muñecas, tan pálida y blanca, como ahora, con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus bellos ojos. No, no podía ni siquiera pensar en que ella se muera. No… podía.

Era como ver todo lo bueno de mi vida, morir con ella.

**REVIEWS PLEASE me gusta saber que piensan sobre esta historia y espero que ya no me quieran matar jajaja XD**

**besos y hasta la proxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola chicas(os) gracias por su apoyo...espero que les guste el cap. besos. y asi no me quieran matar.**

**les recuerdo que lastimosamente no soy dueña de criminal minds ni de ninguno de sus personajes( claro excepto los creados por mi loca cabeza).Dejenme darles las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con sus PM dandome a entender que realmente les gusta mi historia porque a mi me encanta ya tengo algunos capitulos ya terminados asi que los estare subiendo muy rapidamente, besos y muchas gracias todos. **

**Capitulo 6**

**Lizzie POV**

Estaba feliz.. al fin había llegado el día más esperado de toda mi vida, observe mi alrededor a la enorme iglesia con sus puertas abiertas invitándome a entrar en ella. Me arregle mi vestido l que con tanto esmero y cariño había diseñado para usarlo hoy el día de mi boda con el amor de mi vida. Tome mi ramo de rosas blancas y azules le daba un toque alegre a mi blanco vestido. Escuche la marcha nupcial empezar a sonar y decidí que era tiempo de entrar. Camine hacia la iglesia y vi a todos mis amigos, a mi familia a mis padres hay presente. Seguí caminando y vi a los agentes que me habían salvado en los primeros asientos sonriéndome. Fije mi vista hacia el frente y hay estaba con un smoking negro muy elegante sonriéndome con esos divinos ojos verdes.

-Reid- dije muy contenta

-te ves realmente hermosa Lizzie- me dijo a lo cual apenada baje la mirada por un segundo. Alce mi vista y me lleve la sorpresa de que Reid había desaparecido. Me voltee a buscando a los demás pero la iglesia ahora estaba abandonada, sentí que una gota cayo en mi mejilla y la limpie con mi mano manchándomela de un rojo. Alce mi vista al techo sorprendida al ver sangre caer de ellas y de las paredes escurrían sangre, manchando mi vestido. Corrí fuera de la iglesia y me quede en shock al ver quienes estaban en la entrada.

-esto no puede estar pasando- dije en un susurro aun sin comprender que estaba sucediendo y grite con todo las fuerzas que tuve al verlo.

**Reid POV **

Un grito proveniente de Lizzie llamo nuestra atención y ver como se ponía de pie sin siquiera quitarse correctamente todos los cables que tenia en su cuerpo.

-Lizzie tranquila- le hablo el Dr. Delko

-no me toques Max- le dijo dándole una bofetada –aléguense de mi- dijo gritándole a la pared.

-que sucede?- le pregunto Rossi al Dr. Delko mientras este se sobaba la mejilla.

-esta ardiendo en fiebre, y seguramente esta alucinando, es un efecto secundario del tratamiento- nos informo.

-Te odio Bruja- le grito Lizzie a Prentiss queriendo acercarse a ella, siéndole obstruido el paso por Hotch.

Lizzie quien al ver a Hotch cayo de rodillas a sus pies y comenzó a llorar- no, no fue mi culpa, lo siento- repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba a los pies de Hotch.- lo siento Jared, lo siento- repetía llorando. Hotch la veía con mucha tristeza y se arrodillo frente a ella pero con miedo a tocarla simplemente la miro mientras ella seguía llorando como una niña, tan frágil y pequeña se veía que me rompía el corazón verla así. No lo soporte y me acerque a ella con mucho cuidado de no asustarla colocándome a su altura.

-lizzie- le dije llamando su atención. Ella me volteo a ver con esos achocolatados ojos llenos de lágrimas para luego lanzarse a mis brazos.

-por favor Reid, dile que lo siento- me suplico mientras lloraba contra mi pecho- dile que lo siento- me repitió.

-shh… tranquila yo le diré; pero tranquilízate si?- le pedí logrando calmarla un poco.

-no me dejes Reid- me pidió con su voz casi inaudible- no me dejes por favor

-no lo hare- le asegure para luego sentirla inconsciente en mis brazos.

-Como lo haces?- me pregunto el Dr. Delko mientras volvía a conectar a Lizzie a esos cables y la volvía a sedar.

-hacer que?- le pregunte sin entender a lo que se refería.

-controlarla- me dijo señalando a Lizzie-jamás se controla tan fácilmente, es como una fiera cuando esta molesta- dijo riendo ante su comentario.

Después de lo acontecido todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas a descansar y yo a pesar que Morgan me dijo que me fuera con el, no pude irme y me quede al lado de Lizzie quien dormía plácidamente. No supe en que momento me quede dormido y soñé… soñé con ella, estando en el parque jugando ajedrez y riéndonos de los chistes que normalmente nadie entiende.

**Lizzie POV**

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sentía mi garganta arder, abrí mis ojos acostumbrándome a luz que había, poco a poco asimile donde me encontraba, sentí algo pesado en mi mano derecha dirigí mi vista hacia a ella y allí estaba Reid dormido recostado en un costado de mi cama con su mano sosteniendo la mía. Debí haber hecho algún ruido porque empezó a despertarse y luego me vio con una sonrisa que hizo mi corazón latir a mil por hora, pero lo mas penoso fue que el se dio cuenta gracias al estúpido monitor.

-te duele algo?- me pregunto muy preocupado, sin duda había olvidado que no sentía nada.-tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido lo cual significa que posiblemente te duele algo o que estas teniendo una taquicardia. Sabías que taquicardia es un ritmo cardíaco rápido o irregular, normalmente de más de 100 latidos por minuto y hasta 400 latidos por minuto. Con un ritmo tan elevado, el corazón no puede bombear eficazmente sangre con altos niveles de oxígeno a su cuerpo.

La taquicardia puede ocurrir en las cámaras del corazón superiores o inferiores

-Reid- dije interrumpiendo su discurso- estoy bien- le dije sonriéndole.

- puedo….-dijo inseguro sin terminar de decir la frase y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo vivo. Le sonreí en invitándolo a que continuara con su discurso.-puedo darte un… abrazo?- me pregunto con su sonrojo mas visible.

-Claro- dije sonrojándome en el acto.

El se levanto de su silla y me abrazo suavemente atrayéndome a el. No tarde mucho en corresponder a su abrazo sintiéndome muy bien, y por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí aquella calidez de otro cuerpo, me sentía tan bien que no quería soltarlo nunca, quería siempre sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto a el mío y al parecer el tampoco se quería separar atrayendo mas a el y descansando su quijada sobre mi cabello.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y a alguien toser fuertemente provocando que nos separáramos, deteste sentir como aquel calor se separaba de mi, en el instante que el también lo hizo.

-hola preciosa como sigues?-me pregunto Morgan mientras le lanzaba miradas suspicaces a Reid.

-me siento bien Morgan- dije sonriéndole.

-que bien preciosa, si que nos asustaste ayer - me comento dejando pensando.

-en que forma los asuste?- le pregunte

-pues primero nos dijeron que pues habías muerto- dijo cabizbajo- y luego cuanto te levantaste muy enojada.

-buenos días, como esta mi paciente favorita- me pregunto Delko entrando en mi habitación.

-lista para irme- le comente a lo cual el negó con su cabeza.- que te paso hay?- le pregunte al ver su mejilla roja con señales que fue un golpe.

-tu me golpeaste anoche-me dijo sobándose la mejilla- y con respecto a lo otro no podrás salir de aquí por lo menos hasta el jueves- me dijo viendo mi expediente.

-yo te golpee?- le pregunte

-no recuerdas nada?- me pregunto Morgan.

-no, que sucedió?- le pregunte

-pues te levantaste muy molesta y golpeaste a el Dr. Delko, luego quisiste golpear a Prentiss y por ultimo le pediste perdón a Hotch llorando mientras lo llamabas Jared- me explico Morgan.

Jared…. Sentí empalidecer al escuchar ese nombre; mi corazón se enloqueció y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Los recuerdos dolorosos de mi desastrosa e interrumpida boda con el, surgieron otra vez llenándome de una tristeza inmensa cada vez que recuerdo su sonrisa desvanecer al momento de morir en mis brazos mientras manchaba con su sangre mi vestido.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE me gusta saber que piensan sobre esta historia.**

**besos y hasta la proxima... saben desearia estar en Mexico.. acabo de ver una hermosa playa en mexico .. mm :( ni modo, saludes MEXICO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola chicas(os) gracias por su apoyo...espero que les guste el cap. besos.**

**les recuerdo que lastimosamente no soy dueña de criminal minds ni de ninguno de sus personajes( claro excepto los creados por mi loca cabeza).Dejenme darles las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con sus PM dandome a entender que realmente les gusta mi historia porque a mi me encanta y en especial a ARI FITZSIMMONS , besos y muchas gracias todos. este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho**

**Capitulo 7**

**Lizzie POV**

-¿preciosa estas bien?- me pregunto Morgan.

-déjenme sola- dije sin emoción alguna.

Edward vio como intentaba retener mis lágrimas y posiblemente mis gritos y sollozos de agonía así que les hizo señas para que lo siguieran fuera de la habitación. Vi a Reid dudar si dejarme sola o no, y no fue hasta que vio mi rostro que decidió irse no sin antes voltearme a ver, con una sincera sonrisa.

Una vez ellos fuera de mi habitación no pude retener más las lágrimas y comencé a llorar a mas no poder al recordar Jared.

FLASHBACK

-¿segura que me veo bien?- pregunte por décima vez a mi alocada hermana Heydi.

-por milésima vez si Lizzie, estas muy bella- me dijo mi querida hermana regalándome un beso en la mejilla.- ya verás como a Jared le pega un paro cardiaco cuando te vea con ese vestido- me comento riendo.

Las dos íbamos en la limosina de papá, íbamos tomando una copa de champagne antes de mi gran día, estaba tan emocionada al fin había llegado el día, mi vestido eran de un blanco puro el cual yo había diseñado, claro siendo una gran diseñadora esta de mas que decir que tenia que diseñar mi vestido, tenia una larga cola y todo el vestido estaba cubierto de un encaje fino que le deba ese toque melodramático que tanto me encantaba. Sentí la limosina parar enfrente de la iglesia donde esperaba mi futuro esposo.

-¿lista para tu gran día cariño?- me pregunto mi padre viéndome y pude distinguir con mucho amor y un poco de tristeza al ver que su pequeña hija se iba a casar, pero también con una alegría al saber que seria feliz.

-si papá- dije tomando de la mano que el me extendía.

-te veo adentro enana- me dijo juguetonamente mi hermana entrando al son de la marcha nupcial

-es hora- me dijo mi papa entrando a la iglesia donde todos mis amigos, y familiares estaban. Centre mi vista al final del pasillo donde Jared con un smoking gris me esperaba con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en sus rostro, su cabello muy bien peinado, y sus ojos café oscuros casi negros me veían con no muy mentida admiración.

-cuida a mi pequeña- le dijo mi padre una vez habíamos llegado al final del corredor y estábamos enfrente del padre y de mi lindo Jared. Jared suavemente tomo mi mano regalándome una sonrisa. El padre comenzó la ceremonia y todo era perfecto. Dijimos nuestros votos aunque el tartamudeo mas de lo que realmente dijo pero para mi era perfecto por fin mis sueños se cumplían.

-asi que queridos hermano hay alguien que se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- dijo el padre y maquinalmente volteamos a ver al publico y un completo silencio reino en el lugar.

Un minuto había pasado de completo silencio y justo cuando el padre empezaba a hablar Roxanne la exnovia de Jared se puso de pie.

-yo me opongo - dijo imponente acercándose a nosotros

-pero que haces aquí?- le pregunto Jared

-que mas cariño, impidiendo que hagas una locura- le dijo cariñosamente sacando de su barata cartera una pistola y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparo en el pecho a Jared para luego suicidarse con un disparo en su cabeza.

Vi como lentamente Jared caia de rodillas a mis pies, y yo juntamente con el sintiendo todo mi mundo destruirse al verlo a mi lado sangrando. Coloque mis manos en su pecho haciendo opresión en las heridas de balas. Mi vestido se mancho de su sangre dándole un toque aterrador ante la visión de cualquiera que me viese. Vi como su vida se iba esfumando de su débil cuerpo.

-se feliz mi vida- fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de morir. Llore, llore descontroladamente, llore hasta que no quedaran lagrimas en mis ojos, sobre el cuerpo sin vida del que debía ser mi esposo.

No tuve valor siquiera de ir a su velorio, el verlo postrado en ese ataúd, sabiendo que no volvería a ver esa tierna sonrisa que me brindaba. Quería irme con el, no quería estar en un mundo sin que el existiera el me pidió que fuera feliz pero como puedo hacerlo sin el a mi lado. fue por eso que decidi acabar con mi vida, corte mis venas con un cuchillo de mi cocina y vi mi sangre fluir no sentía dolor físico mas si el de mi alma. Volvería a estar con el. Cerré mis ojos esperando la últimamente deseada muerte mas esta no llego al ser interrumpida por Edward Delko.

Desperté encontrándome en el hospital con mis manos vendadas estaba muy molesta con Edward que cuando lo vi me enfurecí tanto al saber que el había interrumpido mis planes que lo golpee tan fuerte antes de despedirlo. Fue la única vez que estuve tan molesta con el que no le dirigí la palabra durante un mes hasta que pude recapacitar y le pedí disculpas y el a mi diciendo que el no podía dejarme ir…. Que me necesitaba. Ya había perdido a su mejor amigo no podía perderme a mi también.

**Fin del Flashback**

Luego de eso me entregue cien por ciento a mi trabajo, jamás salía de casa , me distancie de todas las personas a mi alrededor. Hasta el día de ayer cuando vi a Reid algo dentro de mi volvió a nacer, y no se aun el motivo ¿por qué?

Escuche un alboroto enfrente de mi habitación que me volvió a la realidad, mi habitación se abrió de un portazo dejando ver a la persona que había entrado.

-estoy de regreso- grito acercándose a mi.

**Morgan POV.**

Me sentía culpable, había lastimado a esa niña que tanto había sufrido. Estaba concentrado viendo a Reid caminar impacientemente por el pasillo y lo vi varias veces enfrente de la puerta dudando si entrar o no para luego retirarse de ella. Escuchamos sollozos provenientes de la habitación y la culpa que sentía se incremento. -_MALDICION- _porque tuve que cometer esa imprudencia. Sabía que quien fuera que sea era algo muy doloroso para ella, lo supe en el momento que le suplicaba perdón en su alucinación.

-sabes que no es tu culpa?- escuche a Reid quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

-no debí mencionar nada-le dije con mi atención puesta en la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie.

-Morgan, todos cometemos errores- me dijo Reid tratando de aligerar un poco mi culpa. Asentí no queriendo llevarle la contraria. Tal vez tenía razón si cometí un error, y le pediré disculpas en cuanto la vea.

Escuche el sonar de unos tacones aproximándose y creí que sería Garcia que venía a visitar a su nueva amiga, pero me equivoque al ver a una joven trigueña y hermosa mujer de un cuerpo fenomenal, cabello café oscuro en una coleta alta, y de grandes ojos verdes acercarse donde nosotros, con una enorme caja de chocolates en su mano. Ella me vio y me sonrió a lo que le respondí con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie, siendo detenida por Reid. –Disculpe pero no puede entrar sin autorización- le dijo, ella le sonrió y le dio a Reid un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla dejando atónito a mi amigo.

-disculpe señorita – dije llamando su atención-pero no puede entrar a esa habitación- dije colocándome al lado de Reid que se recuperaba del shock.

-y porque no?- me pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-la paciente no puede recibir visitas – le explico el Dr. Delko quien se había acercado a nosotros.

-pues no me importa- dijo sonriendo burlonamente

Reid me quedo viendo, para ver que deberíamos hacer, asentí con mi cabeza imaginando lo que el genio propondría.

-por favor señorita le pedimos que se vaya por favor, ella está bajo custodia federal- le informe tratando de sonar calmado pero su sonrisa burlona me estaba exasperando.

-y yo ya le dije que no me interesa- dijo desafiándome, para luego abrir la puerta de un solo golpe entrando en la habitación.

-Estoy de regreso- grito en la habitación

Entramos detrás de ella y mis ojos se postraron en Lizzie quien tenía sus ojos rojos posiblemente de tanto llorar. Sentí la culpa volver al ver esos tristes ojos enfocándose en la mujer que sonreía.

-que haces aquí?- le pregunto Lizzie con su voz temblorosa. Lo tome como una mala señal y me mantuve alerta a lo que esa bella pero peligrosa mujer haría.

-vengo desde el polo sur , y me recibes así, eres una enana malagradecida.-le dijo acercándose a ella.-¿ como estas, en que lio te metiste ahora?- le pregunto mas seria.

-estoy mucho mejor, gracias por venir , y no me he metido en ningún lio- le dijo ganándose un abrazo de ella.

-ten te traje chocolate desde Vostok, tus favoritos- le dijo entregándole la caja de chocolates.

-Gracias,- dijo tomando los chocolates-. Sabias que El chocolate nos hace sentir bien, pero no sabemos por qué exactamente. Lo que sabemos es que hay una serie de componentes que tienen cierto efecto en nuestro cerebro. Ellos son la teobromina, cafeína y feniletilamina. La teobromina es un estimulante natural pero no tan fuerte como la cafeína, pero se ha demostrado que sirve para aliviar la tos por ejemplo. No hay mucho que decir de los efectos de la cafeína en nuestro sistema nervioso eso ya todos lo sabemos pero puedo contarte que una barra de 50 g de chocolate negro posee 27mg de cafeína. Por último la feniletalamina, la cual puede ser la causante de ese sentimiento plancentero al comer chocolate. La feniletalamina libera endorfinas en tu cerebro, esos químicos que te hacen sentir super bien. Se dice que cuando uno está enamorado el cerebro libera feniletalamina…

-Lizzie basta- la regaño

-Lizzie quien es ella?- le pregunto el Dr. Delko llamando la atención de las dos hermosas mujeres

-enserio no me reconoces Eddie?- le pregunto recibiendo una negativa del Dr. Delko.

-hace cuanto me fui?- le pregunto a Lizzie.

- hace quince años, seis meses y veinte días con….- dijo Lizzie siendo interrumpida por ella.

-basta enana- le dijo riendo- me desesperas cuando la haces de genio- le dijo ganándose un golpe en el estomago por parte de Lizzie. Deje salir una sonrisa, sabia a que se referia y vi de reojo a Reid quien me fulminaba con la mirada.

-y bien?- les pregunto el Dr. Delko.

-Edward, es Heydi mi hermana- le dijo señalando a la voluptuosa mujer.

-vaya Eddie, es increíble que no me reconozcas- dije acercándose sensualmente hacia el- no recuerdas cuando jugábamos juntos cuando teníamos siete años, y Lizzie tenia cuatro años y siempre nos perseguía para decirnos algún dato interesante que había leído de sus aburridos libros- dijo frente a el.

-si ya recuerdo,- dijo viéndola- estas muy cambiada- le comento

-la pubertad hace sus milagros,- dijo coquetamente- no entiendo…- dijo pensativa.

-como no te vio el día de….- dijo Lizzie sin terminar- Eddie como siempre llego tarde ese día- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Heydi- dijo llamando la atención de su hermana- como supiste donde encontrarme- le pregunto.

-Por Dios Lizzie, eres una celebridad por supuesto la noticia llego a mis oídos y agarre el primer vuelo que me trajera hasta aquí- dijo viéndola cariñosamente.

Lizzie rodo los ojos y volteo a vernos para luego sonreír.

-y cuando me presentaras antes estos galanes ingrata- dijo con un acento ruso que me enchino la piel, señalándonos. Lizzie se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermana para luego aclarar su garganta.

-claro, ellos son el agente especial Dereck Morgan y el Dr. Spencer Reid de la unidad de análisis de conducta del FBI.- nos presento Lizzie.

-oh, claro, soy Heydi Isabella Masen Portillo, hermana de la enana imán de problemas, mucho gusto- dijo estrechando su mano con la mia.

-el placer es todo mio- le respondi.

-gracias- le dijo a Reid- se que fuiste tu el que salvo a mi hermanita- dijo dándole un abrazo a Reid.

-no fue nada- dijo Reid sonrojado.

-un momento dijisteis doctor?- le pregunto a Lizzie- eres un cerebrito como mi hermana?- le pregunto esta vez a Reid- porque no debes de tener ni los veinte y cinco, y …- dijo examinando a Reid.

-Heydi deja de fastidiar y mejor ven a contarme que tal va todo en Vostok?- le pregunto Lizzie.

-oh genial, sabes que estoy ayudando a la base científica de Vostok para que ellos puedan investigar sin hacerle daño al ambiente además que iré a Denali un par de días dentro de tres meses para ayudar con las futuras crías de un zorro en peligro de extinción- dijo muy emocionada.

-Mi hermana es bióloga, y le encanta los lugares congelados para ejercer su profesión, Vostok esta en el polo sur- nos explico- esta ayudando a mantener a los animales en peligro de extinción a salvo- dijo muy orgullosa de su hermana.

-y cuanto tiempo te tendrá amarrada en esta camilla Eddie?-pregunto Heydi.

-dos días mas- respondió el aludido.

-bien me quedare contigo- le dijo muy decida.

-no claro que no, tu ve a descansar, se que no has dormido nada asi que ve a mi casa a descansar- le dijo Lizzie sin dejar lugar a que desistiera.

-tu casa esta clausurada- le mencione a Lizzie.

-que tu casa que?- le exigió saber Heydi.

-mi casa no esta clausurada- le dijo – chicos ese era mi pequeño departamento donde me estaba quedando - nos explico ¿pequeño apartamento? Pero si era enorme era mas grande que cualquiera de mis casas.

-bien entonces descansare y luego volveré- le informo- vámonos Eddie tu me llevaras a casa- dijo tomando de la mano al Dr. Delko saliendo de la habitación.

-Lamento haberlos sacado asi de mi habitacion- nos dijo una vez su hermana había cerrado la puerta- no debí tratarlos asi.- no podia creerlo nos estaba pidiendo perdón, cuando fui yo quien la hizo sufrir.

-no yo lo siento no debi haber hecho tal comentario- dije acercándome a ella y tomando su mano- me perdonas?- le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa.

-solo si ustedes perdonan la actitud alocada de mi hermana- dijo sonrojada.

-claro- le dijimos Reid y yo al unisono.

escuchamos que tocaban la puerta de la habitacion, luego siendo abierta lentamente para ver a Garcia asomar la cabeza.

-esta despierta?- pregunto susurrando.

-si lo estoy- le contesto Lizzie.

Vi a Garcia sonreir de oreja a oreja… OH OH… conozco esa sonrisa, ella termino de abrir la puerta y detrás de ella aparecieron unos treinta globos con mensajes positivos y de varios colores , detrás de ellos venían los demás chicos con Peluches , pero lo mas me sorprendio fue ver a Hotch con un enorme peluche de un oso en sus manos.

-SORPRESA- dijo Gracia mientras acomodaba los globos en la habitación.

Vi la mirada de sorpresa de Lizzie y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-oh, cariño lo siento no quise incomodarte- le dijo Garcia al notar sus lagrimas-ya retiro todo esto

-por favor no Garcia, es hermoso es lo mas bello que me han hecho- dijo sonreindole y abrazando a Garcia.

Sonreí al ver lo fácil que Garcia podría hacer amigos, era increíble como mi baby girl era tan encantadora y alegre.

**Lizzie POV**

Estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que Garcia y los demás habían hecho que me permiti llorar pero de alegría

-oh, cariño lo siento no quise incomodarte- me dijo Garcia al notar mis lagrimas-ya retiro todo esto- me dijo empezando a quitar los globos

-por favor no Garcia, es hermoso es lo mas bello que me han hecho- le dije sonriéndole y abrazando a Garcia.-Gracias- les dije muy feliz es increíble todo lo que estaban haciendo y por una desconocida.

-hola pequeña- me dijo Rossi entregándome un enorme peluche de un elefante mientras Hotch colocaba un enorme pero bello peluche de un oso a mi lado.

-gracias- dije viendolo con mucho cariño, me moria por pedirle alguna recomendación

-deseas preguntarme algo?- me pregunto. Se me olvidaba que sabían leer mi rostro, tenían que ser perfiladores**.( "profilers"** **XD no se si esta bien traducido, ya que los veo en ingles asi que avísenme si hay algún error)**

-puedo pedirte un consejo?- le pregunte

-por supuesto, dime en que quieres que te ayude- me dijo sonriente.

-vera estoy por terminar mi tercera novela, pero… mi editor dice que seria mejor grafica, yo opino que es mejor de la manera tradicional y pues soy nueva en esto y no se exactamente si estoy bien o si debería hacerle caso a mi editor- le comunique mi problema lo mas rápido que mis labrios me permitieron.

-un momento hay, dijistes tercera novela?- me pregunto Garcia a lo cual asentí.

-si, es mi tercera novela aunque no esta publicada aun- le confese

-pero, no sabia que escribías- me dijo pensativa.

-lo hago bajo un seudónimo, tal vez oíste hablar de **" Zafiro"-** le mencione

Garcia pego un grito y comenzó a buscar algo en su cartera, cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba se acerco a mi con una copia de mi primer libro y una pluma.

-eres mi escritora favorita- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- por favor puedes autografiarlo?- me pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

Tome su libro y empecé a escribir una dedicatoria- sabes que eres la primera en tener un autógrafo de zafiro?- le pregunte y sus ojos brillaron ,mientras saltaba de la emoción. Escuche mi celular sonar y me levante de la cama a la vista de todos buscando mi cartera. Al fin la encontré en el estante mas arriba de la salita de mi habitación- te juro que te mato Edward- dije al saber que el lo habría hecho. Como pude me estire lo mas que pude tratando de alcanzarla pero mis manos no alcanzaban al final decidí subirme en la silla que hay estaba. Pero no pude alcanzar mi objetivo ya que la tonta silla se quebró provocando que caera al suelo. Sentí pasos correr hacia donde estaba y vi como se acercaban rápidamente hacia mi, Hotch me ayudo a levantarme y con una sonrisa le agradecí la innecesaria ayuda.

-lizzie estas sangrando- me señalo JJ un punto rojo que apareció en mi camisa.

-ire a llamar al Dr. Delko- dijo Prentiss.

-no, Edward no esta se fue a dejar a mi hermana-le dije antes que saliera de la habitacion.

-ire a llamar a otro doctor- me dijo intentando salir de la habitacion.

-Prentiss estoy bien ok?- le dije- no dejo que otro doctor me vea- le dije sonrojándome en el acto- pero me quieres ayudar?- le pregunte y ella asintió.

-por supuesto dime que debo hacer?- me pregunto

-primero que todo alguien me pasa mi cartera?- dije señalando la cartera azul en el estante.

Hotch asintió y estiro su brazo alcanzando mi cartera, tome mi cartera y saque mi celular.- gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

-ahora Prentiss me pasas esa caja de hay- dije señalando la caja en la esquina de la habitacion. Ella salio corriendo y me coloco la caja en la cama.-gracias- dije sentándome en la cama.

Marque el celular de Heydi quien era la que me había estado llamando.

_-Alo-_me contesto Heydi.

-ocupabas algo?-le pregunte mientras sacaba de la caja una aguja y la empezaba a esterilizar con alcohol.

_-si, me harias el favor de pasarme al bombom agente_-me pidió

-de quien hablas?- le pregunte un poco ¿celosa?

-pues del agente Morgan, ya sabes el sexy chocolate- dije entre risas mi ridícula pero adorada hermana.

-okey, por favor se prudente- le dije antes de pasarle el celular a Morgan que me vio algo extrañado antes de tomarlo y salir con el Garcia de la habitacion.

Termine de esterilizar la aguja y pase un hilo blanco por ella, desabroche mi camisa hasta donde estaba la herida que estaba abierta y comencé a suturarla.

-oh Por Dios Lizzie- me dijo JJ

-chicos tranquilícense- dije al notar a todos alarmados- he hecho esto desde que tengo uso de razón, enserio se hacerlo- les asegure- solo me tomara menos de un minuto- dije siguiendo con mi labor. – ven – dije señalándome estomago- no paso nada, además soy doctora- les mencione con una sonrisa.

-cuantos doctorados?- me pregunto Reid. Sonreí ante su pregunta.

-saben la mayoría me pregunta que año de medicina estoy o que especialidad estudio; no cuantos doctorados- dije sonriendo – es agradable no tener que explicar que tengo cuatro doctorados en las especialidades de Pediatría, cirugía plástica y reconstructiva, Forense y Neurología, además de una maestría en Psicología- les mencione mis logros.

-tambien una excelente escritora, y mi consejo seria que siguieras tus instintos, tu editor no siempre tiene la razón-me dijo Rossi y asentí a su consejo

-Gracias por su consejo- le dije mas confiada

-y una grandiosa diseñadora- menciono Prentiss.

-gracias- dije agradecida por su alago.- saben tengo algo que les encantara solo esperen que llegue…- empece a decir pero Morgan entrando con Garcia me interrumpieron.

-no importa ya esta aquí- dije mientras buscaba mi libreta en mi cartera. Escribí una dirección y se la entregue a Garcia – saben como llegar?- les pregunte.

-por supuesto que si porque?- me pregunto Garcia.

-es el almacen con la nueva colección de otoño de EMC, lo que les guste tómenlo- dije guardando todos los utensilios devuelta en la caja.

-bromeas no?-me pregunto Prentiss con sus ojos bien abierto, por primer a vez desde que la conocí la veía muy emocionada.

-claro que no, lo que quieran es suyo-dije volviendo a sentarme en la cama.

-oh eres la mejor- me dijo Garcia dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Garcia,- le llamo Morgan- no seas tan brusca- le dijo regañándola.

-lo siento – dijo rápidamente soltándome de su abrazo.

-encerio agentes ustedes se preocupan mucho- dije viéndolos a todos- podría derribar a cualquiera de ustedes ahorita mismo si quisiera- dije riendo divertida ante la sola idea.

-no creo que podrias ganar princesa- me dijo Morgan con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-apuestas?- le dije emocionada, me encantaba apostar.- si ganas te daré mi auto, y si pierdes me ayudaras toda la semana- le dije sonriendo maliciosamente

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE me gusta saber que piensan sobre esta historia.**

**besos y hasta la proxima... :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**hola chicas(os) gracias por su apoyo...espero que les guste el cap. besos.**

**les recuerdo que lastimosamente no soy dueña de criminal minds ni de ninguno de sus personajes( claro excepto los creados por mi loca cabeza).Dejenme darles las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con sus PM dandome a entender que realmente les gusta mi historia porque a mi me encanta y en especial a ARI FITZSIMMONS , besos y muchas gracias todos. este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho**

**Capitulo 8**

-hablas encerio?- me pregunto examinando mi rostro.-si es lo que quieres, trato hecho -me dijo riendo.

-bien, sígueme-le dije saliendo de la habitación.

Los guie hasta mi oficina la cual era muy espaciosa y tenia dos habitaciones. Movi ante la mirada de todos los sofás pegándolos en la pared para crear un espacio en medio de esta.

-Morgan, se razonable- le dijo Reid a Morgan

Morgan rodo los ojos viéndome intensamente para luego empujar a Reid enfrente de mi. estaba confundida no entendia que pasaba.- que?- me pregunto inocentemente- jamas dije que seria yo el que peliaria contigo princesa- me dijo riendo.

-no peleare con el- dije señalando a Reid quien me vio indigando.

-porque no?- me pregunto el.

-no… no quiero lastimarte- dije negando con la cabeza.

-lo siento princesa pero tu apostastes y si no cumples, despídete de tu auto- me dijo riendo- por cierto que modelo conduces?- me pregunto riendo.

-sigue soñando Morgan- le dije con una sonrisa- estas listo?- le pregunte a Reid.

Empecé atacando a Reid pero el era demasiado rápido y esquivaba perfectamente mis puños, no quería ser tan brusca con el, solo porque no sienta el dolor no significa que no lo comprendo y se que un golpe duele mucho, Reid era muy ágil y aunque sus técnicas eran desprolijas el chico tenia muy buenos movimientos. seguimos forcejeando durante unos diez minutos y ninguno de los dos cedía. Hasta que accidentalmente tropeze con el pie que "misteriosamente" Morgan había estirado justo cuando estaba a punto de derribar a Reid, cayendo de espaldas a la acolchonada alfombra de mi oficina trayendo conmigo a Reid quien cayo encima de mi.

-estas bien?- me pregunto Reid levantando un poco para ver mi rostro y colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro sosteniéndose en sus brazos.

-si, estoy bien- dije sin moverme ni un poco de mi posición.- eres agil- le dije sonriendo

-tu también- me dijo y sentí su aliento con olor a café contra mi rostro volviendo a sentir esa calidez que había sentido anteriormente. Nuestros rostros simultáneamente se habían acercado peligrosamente y casi podia sentir el roce de sus labios.

-creo que aquí estorbamos- escuche a JJ decir seguido de varias risas. Me sonroje al recordar que ellos estaban aquí y más en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, vi su rostro que estaba muy rojo y rápidamente se alejo de mi para luego ayudarme a colocarme en pie.

-asi que cuando paso por mi auto?- me pregunto Morgan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-hiciste trampa- le acuse indignada- iba a derribarlo – dije señalando a Reid – y tu pusistes tu pie a propósito- le reclame.

-no claro, que no- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-bien un trato es un trato- dije en dirección a mi escritorio y sacando un manojo de llaves de una de las gavetas.-elije- dije lanzándole el manojo de llaves.

-que es esto?- me pregunto examinando lo que había capturado fácilmente con su mano izquierda.

-es un manojo de llaves- dije viéndolo escépticamente.

-se lo que es princesa- me dijo riendo- pero para que es?- me pregunto.

Resople ante de acercarme a el- ves las fotos que están en los llaveros- dije señalando una – elije el que mas te gusta y es todo tuyo- dije explicándole todo.

Lo vi comenzar examinar cada uno de los llaveros y mas de una vez lo vi asombrado lanzándome miradas como si estuviera loca, Hotch y Rossi se habían unido a Morgan viendo todos los llaveros que el manojo de llaves tenia.

-terminastes?- le pregunte viendolo ya exasperada ante su miradas de incredulidad.

- eres una narcotraficante?- me pregunto- porque no veo otra razón que explique la gran colección de autos que tienes e incluso algunos algunos ni siquiera han llegado al país- me dijo pasándome el manojo de llaves.

Rei ante su comentario como hace tiempo no lo hacia, es increíble como estas personas me han hecho volver a recordar y sentir lo hace tiempo crei perdido.

-por supuesto que no- dije cuando me controle un poco- estos autos son regalos- le dije mientras movia el manojo.

-regalos? Como rayos consigues esos regalos- me pregunto sorprendido.

-bueno, soy amiga de varios dueños de agencias y es bueno para su negocio si me ven manejando uno de sus autos, publicidad- dije encogiendome de hombros.- así que te gusto alguno?-le pregunte.

-si- me dijo un poco sonrojado- el Cadillac azul- me dijo señalando el llavero- sonreí y saque el llavero del manojo lanzándoselo- disfrútalo- le dije riendo.

Vi la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a Heydi y a Edward muy sonrojado y en posible estado de shock, camine hacia el obligándolo a sentarse en uno de los sofas

-que le hicistes a Edward?- le pregunte a Heydi.

-nada, no le hice nada- dijo mi hermana levantando sus manos defensivamente.

-no se suponía que deberías estar durmiendo- le pregunte mientras veía a mi sonrojado amigo.

-no, me aburrí y decidí venirme con Eddie- dijo riendo- Hola bombón- le dijo a Morgan y a Garcia un poco enojada.

-chicos ella es mi hermana Heydi- dije señalándola.

-Heydi ellos son Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss- dije presentando primero a las chicas- y ellos son Aaron Hotchner y David Rossi- dije presentándolo a los dos hombres Alfa.

-asi que David Rossi?- pregunto acercándose a el grandioso escritor- soy una gran fan suya, quizás podemos salir algún dia- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Heydi compórtate- le dije al ver a los demás con los ojos muy abiertos ante el comentario de mi hermana.

-por Dios Lizzie, no sabes que el vino entre mas añejo mas bueno- me dijo riendo.

-eres una pervertida- le dije antes de taclearla

Forcejeamos un poco en la alfombra, terminando yo encima de ella, mientras forcejaba por soltarse. –esta bien me comportare- me dijo rindiéndose- ya suéltame, soy tu hermana mayor- me grito.

-primero dime que le hiciste a Edward?- le pregunte viendo de reojo a mi aun ausente amigo.

-no, le hice nada- me respondió mientras trataba de soltarse-sueltame o te demandare- me acuso.- por favor quítenme está loca de encima- le dijo a Morgan y a Reid que estaban contra la pared viendo nuestro espectáculo.

La solte y lentamente me puse de pie, ella rápidamente se puso de pie riendo como una loca- extrañaba esas peleas- me dijo entre risas- no sabes como odio que seas campeona nacional de karate- comento aun riendo.

-excampeona- dijo Edward que al fin había salido de su estado de shock y había recuperado su color habitual.

-me explicas que te hizo esa loca, que te dejo ido durante un buen tiempo?- le pregunte.

-no quiero hablar de ello, ahora- me dijo volviéndose a sonrojar.

Sentí mi parpado pesar, sintiendo mucho sueño y escuche la risa tonta de mi hermana. De un momento a otro Reid estaba a mi lado sujetándome de la cintura, no sabia que pasaba pero mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear, quede viendo a mi hermana que me saludaba con una jeringa en su mano sonriéndome- buenas noches enana- me dijo y sentí mi cuerpo dejar de responder sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.

**Edward Delko POV**

-que has hecho?- le pregunte muy molesto a Heydi.

-que dijiste que necesitaba dormir, bueno te facilite el trabajo- me dijo riendo, viendo a su hermana profundamente dormida en los brazos del Dr. Reid

-que hare contigo?- le pregunte alejándome de Heydi.-hay que llevar a Lizzie a su habitación – le explique al Dr. Reid.

-Estará bien?- me pregunto preocupado, el joven doctor mientras caminábamos por el pasillo que nos guiaba hacia la habitación de Lizzie.

-Si, fue una pequeña dosis que aplico, estará despierta para mañana en la mañana- le dije mientras el acomodaba el cuerpo de Lizzie en la cama.- debería descansar- le dije al ver las ojeras que empezaban a mostrarse en sus ojos.

-estoy bien- me dijo rehusando el irse.

-muy bien, pero mandare a traerle el colchón que Lizzie tiene en su oficina por si quiere descansar mas tarde- le dije antes de salir de la habitación dejándolo solo con Lizzie. Cuando Sali vi a Heydi salir junto con los demás agentes de la oficina.

-Debemos irnos,- me comento el agente Morgan.

-por favor si sucede algo háganoslo saber- me dijo si no me equivoco JJ, dándome una tarjeta con su número.

-Bye, Eddie- me dijo Heydi- los agentes me llevaran de regreso cuida a la enana- me dijo para luego darme un corto beso en los labios- dile que no se enoje conmigo- me dijo corriendo para alcanzar el ascensor.

Sacudí mi cabeza y le di órdenes a las enfermeras que llevaran el colchón de Lizzie al dormitorio donde estaba para que descansara el Dr. Reid, me dirigí hacia mi oficina, realmente estos dos días han sido raros por no decir ridículos, primero Lizzie casi muere dos veces el mismo dia, luego el regreso de Heydi y sus locuras.

Aunque sin duda alguna había cambiado ya no era aquella niña con la que me peleaba seguidamente cuando no me quería dar algo, o a la que le jalaba sus coletas porque me gustaba llamar su atención. Recuerdo cuando me decía que corriera junto con ella para escapar de Lizzie, cuando esta quería comentarlo algún dato interesante que había aprendido. y aunque me gustaba lo que Lizzie decía ya que siempre me impresionaba lo inteligente que era incluso cuando ni siquiera podía pronunciar alguna palabra, lo avanzada que es su mente . siempre cedia ante lo que Heydi me decía ya que siempre me gusto. Sonreí antes este ultimo pensamiento si antes me gustaba siendo un niño ahora estaba mas que encantado con su presencia pero al mismo tiempo me sentía algo incomodo al verla tan bella y coqueta que se que no tendré oportunidad alguna con ella. Seguí pensando en ella, en sus locuras, su picardía, su espontaneidad y su belleza inimaginable. Lizzie era hermosa posiblemente la mujer mas bella que he conocido ;ella tenia una atracción que dejaba a mas de alguno hechizado tal como veo en el joven doctor que no se separa de ella y eso que solo tiene dos días de conocerla esa inocencia ,y hermosura poco comun hacia caer a sus pies a cualquiera con tan solo sonreir , pero Heydi tenia cierta belleza que me volvia loco, una belleza bizarra al comparar su belleza y la picardía de su mente. Una belleza inimaginable una belleza única.

Resople angustiado- definitivamente eres mi perdición Heydi- dije al ver que no podia dejar de pensar en ella,

Seguí pensando en todo y los recuerdos de mi niñez con ellas vinieron a mi mente. Cuando aquella niña de coletas y vestido rosa se fue a estudiar fuera del país, quise llorar pero debía ser fuerte por mi mejor amiga quien estaba desbastada al ver a su hermana y mejor amiga se iría lejos. Desde entonces perdí contacto con ella aunque Lizzie siempre me hablaba de ella, cuando la iba a visitar. Tenía la esperanza de verla en la boda de Lizzie con mi mejor amigo Jared, pero todo lo acontecido ese dia me lo impidieron .Aún no puedo creer como mi mejor amigo falleció, fue tan doloroso.

Flash back

No puedo creer de que me haya salido esa cirugía de emergencia! Jared me va a matar y ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que hará Lizzie conmigo, pero bueno ellos deben de entender en que así es la vida de un doctor y más uno muy importante como yo. Llegue lo más rápido posible a la iglesia y parquee mi auto en el primer estacionamiento vacío que encontré. Al salir del auto vi a muchas personas salir de la iglesia llorando y pensé que posiblemente Lizzie que estaba tan enojada conmigo que había asustado a algunos de sus invitados! Sonreí ante esa idea mientras entraba a la iglesia pero lo que vi me dejo helado. Justo al final del corredor estaba Roxanne la antigua novia de Jared en el suelo y posiblemente muerta, pero lo que más me afecto fue ver a Lizzie con su vestido blanco cubierto de sangre dándole un aspecto aterrador, hecha un mar de lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de Jared. Mi instinto de doctor salió a flote y primero me cerciore de Roxanne que indiscutiblemente estaba muerta y luego con temor me dirigí hacia el altar donde estaban Lizzie y Jared, chequee sus signos vitales pero lastimosamente mi amigo, ya había fallecido. Cerré sus ojos y limpie su extremadamente blanca piel con mi pañuelo y acomode en su lugar el Rubio cabello de este. Antes de separar a Lizzie que lloraba como una niña cuando le han quitado su muñeca favorita o para ella su libro de Stephen King favorito. Me partía el alma verla así toda cubierta de sangre, sus manos, su rostro, su vestido e incluso su cabello.

-déjame- me gritaba furiosa mientras trataba de separarla del cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo.-por favor dime que esto es una pesadilla- me dijo sollozando contra mi pecho

-lo siento cariño- dije también llorando con ella, realmente deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, y ver esa sonrisa al verse en brazos de su amado, mi amigo, mi cómplice en mis locuras.

A los dos minutos los paramédicos llegaron y levantaron el cuerpo de Jared y el de Roxanne para llevarlos directo a la morgue. Lizzie no lo soporto más y se desmayó escapando así de la cruel realidad que estaba enfrentando. El siguiente día me encargue de organizar todos los preparativos para el funeral de Jared. Justo antes de. Asistir al velorio me dirigí a la casa de Lizzie para asegurarme de que ella estaba bien, bueno en lo que cabe la palabra, entre a sus casa y la vi sentada en la cama con sus piernas recogidas y su cabeza escondida en ellas, lo que llamo mi atención fueron unas gotas rojas que escurrían de la cama, me acerque a ella y la vi inconsciente y con las venas de sus muñecas en cortadas , Corrí al baño y saque dos toallas mientras llamaba a los paramédicos, volví a su habitación y envolvi sus manos con las toallas haciendo presión en ellas. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron ya tenía controlado la hemorragia, estuvo internada dos días y completamente sedada, cuando se despertó fue todo un caos estaba furiosa por que la salve que me despidió no Sin antes darme un Golpe que logró dislocarme la rodilla y no pude caminar por tres semanas. Sabía que ella estaba muy mal y por eso no la deje sola, le di órdenes estrictas a Hank que la mantuviera vigilada todo el tiempo y que me avisara que estaba sucediendo. Había comenzado a buscar empleo el cual no me era difícil ya que siendo un joven cirujano con muy buenas recomendaciones y graduado con honores tenía muchas ofertas de trabajo excelentes. Estaba a punto de ir a una reunión con el director del hospital santa Rita cuando Lizzie apareció en mi departamento llorando y pidiéndome perdón. Lloramos los dos y le confesé que no la había dejado morir por egoísta ya que. No quería perder a mi mejor amiga así como a Jared. Ella lloro hasta que se quedo dormida en mis brazos, estaba tan delgada y pálida que parecía una muñequita de cristal que con cualquier ráfaga de viento se quebraría en dos. Pero claro ella seguiría adelante sin sentir nada

Fin del Flasback

después de esa escena me contrato y ella se aisló de todo el mundo a excepción de mi y de Hank, no visitaba a nadie, no le hablaba a nadie y se enfocó el cien por ciento a su trabajo. Y en menos de un año público tres libros bajo el seudónimo de zafiro. Se adueño de una cadena de hoteles por todo el mundo, tres cruceros y su línea de ropa se hizo gigante y todo eso sin contar sus cuatros hospitales que yo manejaba para quitarle un poco el cargo a ella y dejarla descansar. Para el mundo ella se convirtió en la envidia de muchos y el ejemplo a seguir de otras ya que es la empresaria más joven de todos los tiempo con tan sólo vientres años y con una inteligencia dotada poder realizar lo que hizo se convirtió en una persona más célebre del país, pero yo se que todo eso a ella no le interesaba siempre se mantenía ocupada para poder olvidar Por otro lado estaba Heydi con su picardía y belleza única sabía todos sus logros que Lizzie me decía, Heydi era una bióloga muy importante tanto así que ayuda en la base científica de Vostok, además de tener su propia fundación en beneficio a los animales y su cadena de restaurantes, ya sean saludables y vegetarianos para ella y grasosos y carnosos para complacer a su carnívora hermana.

Morgan Pov

que sorpresa lo considerada que fue Strauss el darnos toda una semana de descanso, eso servirá para que podamos despejarnos de la terrible semana que pasamos y en especial Reid que se a vinculado sentimentalmente con Lizzie, Será mejor que vaya a ver como sigue esa niña. Salí de mi departamento y me encontré en la entrada de este un Cadillac azul recién salido de agencia con un moño rojo en el vidrio, no lo podía creer realmente era mío esta preciosura, amo a esta niña, pensé mientras sonreía y abría mi nuevo auto para dirigirme a la cafetería más cercana y llevarle un poco de café a Reid quien se mira muy necesitado de el y claro una libra de azúcar. Después de pasar por los cafés fui directo al hospital y me dirigí a la habitación de Lizzie, entre sigilosamente y vi la tierna escena de esos dos tortolos así que saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y tome las fotos donde salía Reid con su cabeza al costado de la cama y su mano entrelazada con la de Lizzie,!ay 'pretty boy' esta vez te pego duro cupido! pensé y sonreí agradecido que porfín Reid sería feliz. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me fije en la persona que se encontraba en la habitación viéndome.

-que tierno, no cree Dereck?- me pregunto Heydi llamando mi atención.-buenos días agente- me dijo sonriendo felinamente, vaya que esta mujer si que es peligrosa

-buenos días señorita Heydi- le conteste lo más formal que pude

-por favor sólo Heydi agente- me pidió -espero que uno de esos cafés sea para mi- me dijo señalando una de las tazas

- si claro- le dije pasándole una

- alguien dijo café?- escuche a Reid preguntar mientras se acomodaba el cabello- hace cuanto estas aquí?- me pregunto al verme

- tranquilo Reid acabo de llegar- le dije pasándole su taza.

-gracias- me dijo tomando un sorbo de su café

-muy buenos días,- dijo el Dr. Delko al entrar a la habitación- oh vaya tenemos visita- dijo sonriendo- ya se despertó la fiera?- nos pregunto burlándose

-si, y será mejor que vayas a buscarme café- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

Me voltee y vi a Lizzie sentada viendo con ansias nuestras tazas- buenos días- nos saludo al vernos a los ojos

- que fue lo que paso?- nos pregunto y todos quedamos viendo a Heydi quien se encogió de hombros

- te castigue- respondió esta sencillamente- te comportaste muy mal así que utilizar un dardo para sedar a la leona salvaje- respondió después de pensar un poco

- te voy a matar- le dijo Lizzie intentando levantarse

- si tu y quien más? La tía?- le pregunto mientras reía

Vi a Lizzie fulminaría con la mirada como si había cometido una imprudencia- lo siento- dijo heydi unos segundos después- ten enana el agente Dereck te trajo café- le dijo pasándole el café que le había dado a ella

-no, no, no- dijo el Dr. Delko acercándose a Lizzie- no más café para ti- le dijo negando con la cabeza

-y porque no?- le pregunto Lizzie

-Lizzie. No puedes tomar café estando así- la regaño

-pues que mal, ya me lo acabé-le dijo mostrándole la taza vacía

- es enserio?- le pregunto exasperado- no se porque te cuido si nunca me haces casó.- le reprocho molesto el doctor

-tranquilízate Edward- le dijo jugando con su cabello

-un día de estos me vas a matar Lizzie-le dijo más calmado el doctor y sonriendo ante el contacto de Lizzie.

-bien, entonces será mi turno de cuidarte- le dijo Lizzie sonriendo, desvíe mi vista a Reid que estaba muy serio viendo todo, tendré que tener una charla de hermano a hermano con ese chiquillo

Reid Pov

Vi a Lizzie sonreír le y jugar con el cabello de Delko, eso me hizo sentir como que algo se carcomía mi pecho, y no entiendo el que es?

-hoy me iré?- le pregunto Lizzie a Delko mientras jugaba con la mano de el.

-porque tanta urgencia en irte?-le pregunto el Dr. Delko

-tengo una cita mañana- le dijo viéndome

-así? Y quien es el pobre desdichado que tendrá que pasar por mi interrogatorio?- le pregunto el Dr. muy serio produciéndome escalofríos

-el- le contesto Lizzie señalándome- y deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices o será el el que te interrogue!-le dijo riéndose y sentí mi cara enrojecer

-oh mira al joven doctor, tan inocente que se miraba-dijo riendo Heydi señalando mi rostro- eres todo un galán-me dijo dándome uno de sus inesperados besos en la mejilla.

-oye respeta-le dijo Lizzie quien se veía molesta por la confianza de su hermana

-que? celosa enana?-le pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente, vi que Lizzie se quiso poner de pie pero un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta la detuvo!

-podemos pasar?-se escucho la voz de JJ

-si-les contesto Delko tratando de calmar las cosas.

JJ abrió la puerta y entro junto con hotch

-hola Lizzie como te sientes?-le pregunto JJ acercándose a la cama

-con ganas de matar a alguien-le respondió esta viendo a su hermana quien sólo reía

-entonces vinimos a un buen tiempo-le respondió Hotch

-me ayudarías-le pregunto Lizzie sacándole una sonrisa a Hotch!

- sólo di a quien y el motivo y veremos- le respondió Hotch serio pero con toque de humor

- a mi hermana y por varios motivos incluyendo el que quiere quitarme mi cita-le dijo haciendo un puchero haciéndola ver más joven y hermosa de lo que mi diosa ya era. Un momento dije mi diosa? Pero que rayos esta pasando conmigo?

- Lizzie puedes responder a alguna de nuestras preguntas?-le dijo JJ

-claro,pero deben estar todos aquí presentes?-pregunto viéndonos

-no pequeña, nosotros nos vamos- le contesto Morgan

- si te veo luego enana, me llevare al rico chocolate, a mi galán geniecito y a el frustado de Eddie saves que uno de ellos sera el posible padre de mis hijos aun no me decido- dijo viéndonos y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer- eres tan tierno- me dijo peyiscandone mi mejilla- vámonos galán que tu guapísimo jefe tiene que trabajar- me dijo viendo a Hotch - hablamos luego JJ- dijo para luego salir de la habitación, siguiéndola segundos después el , Morgan y por último la seguí yo.

Hotch Pov

-bien ya estamos solos- le dije a Elizabeth antes de comenzar el interrogatorio

-lamento lo de mi hermana es un poco imprudente-me dijo sonrojada dándole un toque de color a su blanca piel

-no te preocupes Lizzie-le contesto JJ- bien Lizzie iniciemos con las preguntas

-necesitoa que cierres tus ojos y recuerdes ese día- le dije empezando con la rutina de interrogación

-debo hacerlo?-me pregunto- saben que puedo recordar todo-Nos recordó

-bien como estés más comoda- le dijo JJ con una sonrisa

-okey - dijo respirando hondo-llevo un año viviendo en ese departamento- nos comenzó relatar

-por que te mudaste ahí-le pregunte

- el 26 de agosto me iba a casar-me respondió y lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos- cuando estábamos en el altar, mataron a mi Jared- me dijo rompiendo en lágrimas y se lanzó a mi abrazandome y no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponder a su abrazo hasta que se calmara,dejando sorprendida a JJ ya que sabía que yo no soy una persona que le gusta mucho las demostraciones de afecto

-lo siento- me dijo una vez más calmada

-no te preocupes-le dije para tranquilizarla

-esa tarde- continuo- llegue a mi casa a las 3:49 estaba muy cansada sólo quería descansar, me quite mi chaqueta quedándome con el liviano vestido blanco que tenía y me recosté un rato en mi cama, sentí que algo tapaba mi respiración y sentí un olor muy dulce cubrir el ambiente, quise pelear pero sentí mi cuerpo adormecido-dijo pausando- tenía una máscara-nos cimento viéndonos a los ojos- me dijo si no eres mía no serás de nadie, antes de pegar la primera apuñalada- nos dijo volviendo a callar- sabía que no sentía dolor por eso no me tapo la boca, sabía que no gritaría- dijo casi gritando- como pude ser tan ciega,las únicas personas que saben eso son mi familia, edward, Hank,y claro el mi asistente,soy una estúpida- grito tapandose el rostro y volviendo a llorar- es que jamás podré ser feliz?- nos pregunto- jamás dejare de sufrir?-me pregunto viéndome esta vez a los ojos, era triste ver a una persona joven, exitosa y hermosa llorar así y haciéndome preguntas que no sabría responder- jamás podré confiar en nadie?- me pregunto para volver a cubrir su rostro con sus manos

- puedes confiar en nosotros- le dije pudiendo responder a una de sus dolorosas preguntas- siempre podrás confiar en mi- le asegure

Ella levanto su rostro viéndome directo a los ojos- gracias -me dijo con su voz entrecortada y esta vez fui yo quien la envolvió en mis brazos esperando tranquilizarla y senti como poco a poco cayo en la inconsciencia. La acomode en la cama para que estuviera más cómoda ante la mirada de JJ

-eres un gran padre Hotch- me susurro

- gracias- le respondí antes de salir de la habitación encontrándome con un buen grupo de reporteros.

-_Es verdad que la diseñadora Elizabeth volvió a caer en la depresión y intento suicidarse?-_pregunto uno de los reporteros.

-_la empresaria Elizabeth Masen esta implicada con unos homicidios ocurridos en la zona-_ pregunto una joven reportera.

-Por lo momentos no podemos dar información asi que les suplico que se retiren – les dijo JJ muy calmada pero sin dejar lugar a replicar.

-que sucede aquí?- escuchamos la voz del viendo a los reporteros y camarografos- les recuerdos que estan en un hospital y que esto amerita una demanda asi que les advierto que no se aperezcan por aqui.

rapidamente todos los periodistas y reporteros salieron en silencio por la puerta sin nisiquiera voltear a ver al .

-lamento mucho esto agentes. les aseguro que ellos siempre tratan de conseguir lo que sea que haga falta para poder dañar la reputacion de Lizzie.-dijo viendo hacia la puerta de la habitacion de Lizzie.- como esta ella?- nos pregunto.

-se quedo dormida- le conteste a lo cual el asintio para luego entrar a la habitacion dejandonos a JJ y a mi en el pasillo solitario de aquel hospital.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE me gusta saber que piensan sobre esta historia.**

**besos y hasta la proxima... :) **


End file.
